Free Knight
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Haru attends the famous knight school, Hagun Academy, with her childhood friend, Makoto. After a a certain event in the past, she had quit dueling competitively. However, after having a mock duel and making up with an old childhood friend, she changes her mind and competes in her school's Seven Star Fight Festival. As the Festival progress, some shadows from Haru's past arrive.
1. Reunion at The Arena!

**This is Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry with the cast of Free! Also, Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa will be girls. I hope you enjoy it. Characters will also be OOC. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter One: Reunion at the Arena

* * *

 _Blazer... An existence , one in a thousand, who manifest his own soul as a weapon known as a 'device', uses magical powers, and can control superhuman abilities. As a blazer graduates from a knight school, and gains qualification as a magical knight, he is given permission to use his abilities._

* * *

"No one can beat you when it comes to fighting, Haru-chan." a young girl with olive green hair commented to her friend.

"Stop adding '-chan' at the name of my name already." a raven haired girl said.

"You were so cool out there, Nanase-chan!" a slightly younger girl with blonde haired complimented. "I want to fight like you."

"You're as good as the rumors say."

The three girls turned to the source of the young male voice.

"Who's that?" Nagisa asked.

"Matsuoka Rin-kun." Makoto answered. "He started training here at the dojo this week."

"How many battle have you won?" Rin asked the raven haired girl.

"I don't care about that." Haru replied coolly, her face expressionless, as she turned away her head away from him, closing her eyes.

The redheaded boy stared at her, slightly surprised by what she said. Then he started to laugh. "That's just like the rumors say, too." he said.

The young raven haired girl reopened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey, Nanase. Would you be interested in entering the Junior Seven Star Fight Festival with me?" Rin asked.

Haru at him blankly. "Not interested." she said in monotone before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

 _Four years later_

"Hey, I'm coming!" Tachibana Makoto (Age: 17, Height: 176 cm, Bust: 95 cm, Waist:58 cm, Hips:87 cm) called out she opened the door to her and her roommate's bathroom.

As soon as she did, a head of raven hair shot up from the bathtub. Nanase Haruka (Age: 17, Height: 175 cm, Bust: 102 cm, Waist:54 cm, Hips:90 cm), or Haru has she was known by her close friends and family, shook her head back and forth to get her hair out of her face. When she stopped opened her ocean blue eyes, the young woman saw a hand being held out towards her.

"Good morning, Haru-chan." Makoto greeted, smiling at her childhood friend.

Haru stared at her blankly. "I thought I told you to lay off the '-chan'." she said as she grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull her up.

The olive green haired teenager immediately noticed the black, with purple stripes running down the sides, and backless one-piece swimsuit, which showed off her slender, yet very developed and curvaceous, figure.

"You were wearing your swimsuit in the bath again?" Makoto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Buzz off." Haru said in monotone as climbed out of the bathtub, her long, waist-length raven hair clinging to her back while water run down her long, smooth legs.

"You're going to be late." she remarked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"That's my line." the olive green haired girl sighed, running a hand through her short, chin-length hair.

* * *

"Why are you grilling fish?!" Makoto asked her childhood friend.

"I haven't had lunch yet." Haru replied simply, her face expressionless as usual, as she continued to fry the the pieces of fish that were on the grill she was using.

"And why are you wearing an apron over your swimsuit?" the tallest of the two questioned as she observed the ravenette wearing a dark blue apron, which was over her swimsuit.

"I don't want to get any oil on my swimsuit." the young woman told her.

The sound of a light 'ding' caused Makoto to turn around to see toasted bread pop out of the toaster.

"Toast and fish?" she questioned, finding her childhood friend's eating habits to be a bit strange.

* * *

"You could have left without me." Haru, now wearing her uniform, said in monotone as she and her roommate walked through the enormous school campus of Hagun Academy, one of the seven knight schools in Japan, to get to their class.

(The school's girl uniforms consist of a white, long-sleeved button-up shirt with rolled up cuffs that have a black line at the end. A sleeveless, black blazer is worn over the shirt with white markings and a plaid collar that is pulled down. A short, thigh-length, pleated black skirt with a white stripe at the end with thigh-high black socks and matching garter belts. A small, dark pink ribbon is tied at the of front of the shirt and long, white ribbons are tied at the back of the uniform. The shoes are black combat boots. The boy's uniform consist of a long-sleeved, black turtleneck under a white blazer with black markings, rolled up cuffs and a plaid collar, black pants, a white tie, and sneakers)

"Knowing you, you wouldn't get out the bath long enough." Makoto remarked, smiling softly. "We're in the same classes again this year. I guess having your mom as the school's director comes in handy sometimes, huh?" she said.

The ravenette wasn't listening to her. 'It's needs to get warmer so I can go swim in the ocean.' she thought.

"I hope it gets warmer so you can swim." the olive green haired young woman told her friend, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

Haru huffed and turned her head away, causing her friend to chuckle in amusement.

* * *

 _Later, in class_

"Hello, everyone." Amakata Miho greeted to the students in the classroom. "I'll be your new homeroom teacher, Amakata Miho. Nice to meet all of you." she said with a warm smile.

"She seems really nice." Makoto remarked, sitting down next to Haru at their table.

The ravenette didn't say anything, just nodded her head. 'I want to leave already.' she thought.

"Hey, for lunch, do want to eat on the roof?" the olive green haired girl asked.

'She needs to get a clue.' Haru mentally remarked.

* * *

 _Skip to lunch_

"I didn't bring lunch." the ravenette told her childhood friend as they walked down the stairs.

"Go buy something, then?" Makoto suggested. "Or would you like some of this?" she asked as she held out pieces of dried squid that were wrapped in a newspaper. "Squid."

Haru blankly stared at the pieces of squid in front of her. Before she could make a reply, a loud voice called out.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!"

The childhood friends looked down and saw a petite girl with short, shoulder-length blonde hair at the bottom of the stairs, waving at them.

"It's been forever!" the girl said with a huge smile on her face. "I'll be joining you here at Hagun Academy!."

Haru and Makoto stared at her with slight confusion on their faces. They looked at one another.

"Mako-chan?" the olive green haired girl repeated.

"Haru-chan?" the ravenette repeated as well.

Then realization dawned on them. They looked back down at the energetic blonde with disbelief on their faces.

"Nagisa?!" they said in unison.

Hazuki Nagisa (Age: 16, Height: 157 cm, Bust: 85 cm, Waist: 55 cm, Hips: 86 cm) just grinned brightly at them.

* * *

"How many years has it been?" Makoto thought aloud as the trio looked out over the walls from their spot on the rooftop, from there they could see an old dojo. "I don't think that I we saw you after the dojo was shut down." she said to the blonde standing next to her.

"Yep, that was because I went to a different school." Nagisa remarked. "Look! There are cherry blossom trees next to the dojo!" she said excitedly has she pointed at the large tree was right next to the dojo. "Weren't there cherry blossom trees at our grade school, Haru-chan?" she asked the taller girl.

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Haru asked in monotone.

"But that's your name, Haru-chan."

"But that dojo is old and no longer in use." Makoto spoke up.

"Where do you duel, then?" Nagisa asked, a confused expression showing up on her face.

"There are classes where they can teach you."

"Really? Well then, I can't wait to learn with you guys!"

"I quit dueling competitively." Haru replied bluntly, her face blank.

"What?!" the blonde exclaimed in disbelief. "Why did you quit? I was all excited about getting to get a chance to fight with you in high school!"

The young woman gave Nagisa a serious. "I will not fight just to have fun. I will only fight when it's necessary."

"Haru-chan..." the blonde said with a rather surprised look on her face.

"Well, even though she stopped dueling competitively, Haru was thikning about joining the swim club. She loves the water." Makoto remarked. She looked at the slightly shorter girl. "She can't live without being in water." she said somewhat teasingly. "During the summer, she swims in the ocean, and was even soaking in the tub this morning."

"What does that have to do with swimming?" Nagisa asked. "That just means she likes baths." then the blonde's face brightened when an idea came into her mind. "I know! How about a hot springs club?" she grabbed Haru's arm and shook her slightly. "Let's start a hot springs club!"

"I can't stand the heat." the tall ravenette replied bluntly, her face emotionless.

"Don't be like that!" the petite complained.

'Nagisa hasn't changed one bit.' Makoto thought, chuckling to herself.

"Okay then, how about we..."

"I refuse."

"I didn't say anything yet."

Then Makoto noticed a girl with long red hair, in a high ponytail, was staring at them. The girl nodded towards her before she went back the conversation she was having with her friend, a girl with light brown hair in a bun, while they ate lunch.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" Nagisa asked as the trio walked down the stairs, going back to their classrooms since lunch hour was almost over. "The dojo we went to in grade school is going to be torn down soon." she said before she hopped down the rest of the stairs.

Haru's eyes widened slightly at the piece of information.

"So before that happens, why don't we pay a visit?" the blonde suggested.

"To dig that up?" Makoto questioned, knowing exactly what she was talking.

"Exactly! We can sneak in at night..."

"You can go by yourself." Haru stated bluntly.

"Don't say that! Please come with us, Haru-chan!"

"I refuse." the ravenette said before she turned away from the blonde.

"Don't you think it'll be fun?" Nagisa asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes look. However, it did nothing to waver the girl's expressionless face.

"Not at all."

Makoto chuckled slightly at the scene, knowing how the very stubborn tomboy wouldn't give in so easily.

"Why don't you just humor her?" the olive green haired teen asked.

"No, it would be too much effort."

Makoto put her hand near her chin. "But there's a restaurant that sells mackerel on the way there." she said, pretending he was thinking out loud.

Haru's eyebrow twitched when she heard this.

"We could get some on our way back."

When hearing this, the tall girl turned around to face her childhood friend, a hopeful look in her ocean blue eyes.

"Very well then." Haru said coolly. "I'll go."

"Hooray!" Nagisa cheered happily, giving a short jump into the air. "If that's the case, then I'll met you guys at the train station later this evening. After school, I have to meet my new roommate. I better get back to class now. Bye!"

"Bye, Nagisa!" Makoto said as she waved good-bye to the shorter girl as she left. "To think we met up again with Nagisa." she thought aloud.

Haru just nodded her head.

"Anyway, we better get back to class before lunch period ends." the olive green haired girl stated. "Come on." she said as she grabbed her childhood friend's hand and pulled her along with her.

* * *

 _After school_

Nagisa was running back to her dorm room, excited to meet her new roommate. When she got to the door, she saw her last name someone named Ryugazaki.

'I wonder what type of person this Ryugazaki is.' Nagisa thought to herself, smiling widely.

She opened the door and walked in. When she was a few feet inside, the blonde girl stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall, blue haired young man standing in nothing but his underwear.

Ryugazaki Rei (Age: 16, Height: 177cm) picked up a pair of red glasses from the desk that was in the room and put them on. What he saw was a very pretty girl staring at him with a look of surprise on her face. He stared at her, as well, for awhile until he remembered he was in his boxers. His entire face turned bright red from embarrassment and he opened his mouth to tell her to leave.

"Wait." Nagisa said, stopping him, as she held up her hand. "I can tell you're feeling embarrassed, but it's okay." she told him. "I have three older brothers, and they're aren't really big on shirts." she grabbed the end of her shirt. "So, to make us even..." she lifted up her shirt, revealing her pink-polka dot bra to the blue haired stranger. "I'll show my underwear!" she declared.

The young man's face turned completely dark red. "No!" he yelled at her. "Keep your clothes on!"

* * *

 _After all of that, in the director's office_

The two teenagers were standing front of the large desk in the office. Sitting in the chair behind the desk was the school's director. She was a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure, dark brown hair that reached to her hips, aqua eyes, red glasses, and a beauty mark under her left eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless, green sweater with a white robe over it, a short black shirt with a small slit on the side, long and brown tights, and black high heels.

"So, let me get this straight..." Nanase Chisato (Age: 37, Height: 168 cm, Bust: 98 cm, Waist: 58 cm, Hips: 88 cm) started to say in monotone, looking at the two students with a blank stare. She pointed at Nagisa. "You went into his room, saw him in his underwear, and started to take off your own clothes?" she questioned.

"Yes, Chisato-chan." the blonde replied. "But I was trying to make it right." she told her.

"I can understand that." the woman said as she pushed up her glasses. "But the fact is that you were in this young man's room and started to take off your clothes." she looked at Rei, leaning forward with her elbows on the desk. "I'm sorry, but what was your name again?" she asked.

"My name is Ryugazaki Rei, Director!" the young man yelled like a subordinate.

Chisato's expression went from blank to one of surprise. "Wait, you're Ryugazaki Rei ?" she questioned.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The dark brown haired woman pulled open a drawer, reached inside, and pulled out a couple of files. "Well, no wonder she was in your room." she said as she read the files.

The two teenagers looked at the director.

"Rei-kun, meet your roommate, Miss Hazuki Nagisa-chan." Chisato told him, placing down the files.

"Eh?" was Nagisa's response, surprise on her face.

"What?!" Rei yelled in disbelief, slamming his hands down on the desk. "That can't possible be correct!"

"Well, the reason for this is because when we were assigning roommates, we thought you were a girl, Rei-kun." Chisato explained.

"You do have a girly name, Rei-chan." Nagisa remarked, giggling.

"Shut up! And don't call me 'Rei-chan'!" the blue haired young man looked at the older woman. "Director, please assign me with a new roommate."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." the woman said. "Once roommates have been assigned, they are stuck with one another until the new school term."

"But, I'm a man and she's a woman!"

"I'm well aware of that fact." Chisato replied, pushing up her glasses. "So, I except the both of you to resist doing any type of sexual activity that will result in you making a third roommate." she said with a serious and stern look.

"Something like that won't happen!" Rei exclaimed, his face turning red.

"Don't worry, Chisato-chan!" Nagisa spoke up. "I don't plan to losing my virginity until I marry the man I love."

"I'll hold you to that." Chisato told her. "Now then, don't you have to go meet up with Haru and Mako-chan?" she asked.

"Oh, you're right!" the blonde exclaimed. "I need to go! Bye, Chisato-chan! Nice meeting you, Rei-chan!" she shouted as she ran out of the office.

"That girl really is my roommate?" Rei questioned after the petite girl left.

The dark brown haired director chuckled to herself. "She sure is." she told him.

"Director, I couldn't help but notice that she kept calling you 'Chisato-chan'." the blue haired young man said. "Are you and her familiar with one another?" he asked.

"I first met her when she was twelve." Chisato replied, standing up from her desk and walking over to the large window that showed an excellent view of the academy's campus. "She's friends with my daughter. And, even though she looks like that, her skills as a Blazer are quite impressive. She's a sweet girl, despite being a handful." she looked over shoulder to gaze at the young man. "Take care of her, Rei-kun. Get to know her."

Rei said nothing as he stared at the director.

* * *

Later

"You're roommate is a guy?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

Currently, the three childhood friends were riding a train to a station that was close to their destination, all wearing casual clothes now. As they were wearing in the train, Nagisa had explained to them about what had happened between her and her new roommate.

"Yup." the blonde girl said. "Apparently, he has a girly name, so they thought he was a girl when they were assigning roommates."

"That sounds something that would happen in a manga or something." the olive green haired teen remarked.

"It's really funny when you think about it." Nagisa said, giggled. "Don't you think so, Haru-chan?" she asked as she turned to the taller girl, who just nodded her head with a blank look on her face.

"Hey..." Makoto spoke up. "Are you positive we should do this?" she asked, her eyes slightly downcast.

"Weren't you all for it earlier?" the petite blonde asked. "Are you getting scared?"

"No, it's not that. Is it okay for just the three of us to dig that up?"

"Can't do anything about it. Rin-chan isn't in Japan anymore."

As the two girls talked, Haru was suddenly plagued by a memory that came into her mind.

* * *

 _Flashback, four years ago_

"I won't be attending school here." a young boy with red hair said.

A young Haru and Makoto stared at him, confusion and surprise on their faces.

"Huh? What do you mean, Rin-kun?" the olive green haired girl asked.

"I'm going to Australia." Rin replied, arms behind his head.

"You mean you're going to a different country?"

"Yep, I'm going to a knight school."

Haru stared at the redheaded boy for a bit. Then her face went back to being expressionless as she turned her head to look down at the writing she and the boys had written on the bricks that where being use to hold a cherry blossom tree in place. It was in the middle of winter, so the tree hadn't started blooming yet.

"What are you trying to do?" Haru asked Rin, her voice soft and in monotone.

"I'm going to become one of the world's strongest knights." the redheaded boy replied, grinning widely.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Makoto asked. "What about the tournament?"

"I'm still going to compete in the tournament." Rin said as he put his arms down and turned to walk away. "I'm going to be leaving the day after the tournament. So this will be the last time the four of us can duel together."

The olive green haired girl turned to the young ravenette and saw that her face was still expressionless.

"I only duel freely." Haru said, not looking up from where she was staring.

"That's why you have to compete in the tournament." Rin remarked as he stopped walking. He turned around and faced the girl with a serious look on his face. "Let's duel together, Nanase."

Haru still didn't turn her gaze.

"If you duel with me..."

Finally, the young girl turned her head to look at the redhead. When she did, she saw that he was grinning at her.

"I'll show you a sight you've never seen before."

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _Present Day_

"This placed is pretty trashed." Makoto commented as she, Haru, and Nagisa stood outside their old dojo.

The short blonde smiled as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a napkin. "Here, just in case." she said as he opened the napkin and revealed white power in it. "Purifying salt."

"Salt?" the olive green haired girl repeated.

"They say this place is haunted." Nagisa explained, her face surprisingly serious.

A nervous smile appeared on Makoto's face. "Don't scare me."

"I'm not lying." the blonde said, causing a terrified expression to appear on the taller girl's face. "People have been seeing shadows moving around and hearing sobbing voices."

Makoto's mouth twitched slightly as she gazed up at the abandoned run-down building.

"Stand still." Nagisa said as she started throwing salt on the scared teenager. She then turned to the emotionless girl. "Okay. You're next, Haru-chan." she started to throw salt on her as well.

Then something clicked inside the ravenette's brain.

"Hey." she said quietly, causing her male companions to freeze.

"Wh-What is it?" Makoto stammered, gripping the shovel his was holding onto tightly.

Haru put some of the white powder on her finger, then licked it with her tongue. "This is not salt. It's sugar." she said bluntly.

* * *

 _Later_

"Well, it's all mental anyway, so sugar will still get the job done." Nagisa, holding a flashlight in her hand, remarked as the trio walked through a hallway in the building.

"Cliched as hell." Haru mumbled as she turned her head to the side.

"It is one of the oldest mistakes out there." Makoto said while she smiled, trying to cover up the fear she was feeling while inside the building.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise.

"Wh-What was that?!" the olive green haired girl exclaimed as she jumped behind her childhood friend and gripped her shoulder with one hand.

Nagisa turned towards the two, the flashlight was turned upright at her face, giving her somewhat of a ghostly appearance. "Sorry." she apologized with an innocent smile on her face. "My foot hit an empty can."

Haru stared blankly at the blonde while Makoto, who was still behind her, slightly glared at her.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!" the tall girl yelled as they all continued walking through the hallway.

"You were always scared of the dark." Nagisa commented.

"You're not helping any at all!"

"Sorry."

Unknown to the trio, a dark silhouette was watching them, specifically a certain ravenette, from behind a corner.

* * *

"This brings back memories." Nagisa said as they all arrived at the old locker rooms.

"It's not as trashed inside much as I expected." Makoto remarked as they all looked through other rooms.

"This is..." the short blonde said as the trio entered a familiar room.

"The lounge." Makoto said as they walked into the room.

"Hurry up!" Nagisa called from where she was, a wall with photo frames hanging on it.

The two childhood friends went over to the blonde and all bent down and looked at a certain picture that had caught her eye.

"This is the picture from when we won the Junior Seven Star Fight Festival." Nagisa said, pointing at the picture.

The photo was of Haru, Rin, Makoto, and Nagisa when they were younger. The redhead boy was smiling widely and had his arm around the girl's shoulder, holding the trophy in his other arm. Haru had her head turned away from the camera with her usual emotionless face, she was smiling happily on the inside though. Makoto was standing besides her with a small smile while she made a peace sign. As for Nagisa, who was the most excited, she held onto Rin's arm and had a fist pumped in the air.

While staring at the picture, Haru suddenly had the memory of the day they won the tournament.

* * *

 _Flashback, four years ago_

"The four of us won this together, so it doesn't make sense for only one of us to take it home." Rin stated as the four young knights stared down at the box that was in the hole they had dug, the trophy was laying inside. The redheaded boy picked up the lid and placed it on top of the box, closing it. "So lets put it in a time capsule and dig it up when we're grown up." he said as he looked everyone. However, when he looked at Haru, he grinned. "Romantic, huh?"

Haru was slightly taken aback by that. She quickly got over it and turned her head to the side, her face going back to her usual emotionless expression. However, if you looked closer, a small, barely noticeable, pink blush had appeared on her cheeks.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Haru, let's go." Makoto's voice brought the ravenette back from her reminiscing.

"Yeah..." Haru said before she gazed at the picture one last time before she and her companions continued walking through the old buildings hallway.

"Do you think the marker is still there?" Nagisa asked as she led the way with her flashlight.

"Can we pick up the pace a little?" Makoto asked as she walked behind her childhood friend, holding on to the back of her hoodie.

Then she suddenly stopped, causing Haru to stop walking as well. When she looked at the slightly taller girl, she saw she was looking down a corridor. She turned to head to look down as well and saw a figure at the end. She also heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Makoto flinched, giving a small squeak-like sound, when she saw the figure coming towards them.

When the figure's head rose up, Haru caught sight of a red eye, which caused her breath to hitch and her own eyes to widen slightly.

"Yo." the figure greeted in a deep, male voice when he reached the trio.

"Huh? Who's there?" Nagisa asked, confused.

"I can't tell." Makoto said.

"I didn't think I'd run into you guys here." the figure said as he slipped his finger into the back of the cap he was wearing and released it.

Realization dawned on the two girls.

"Rin/Rin-chan!" they cried out in unison.

When he took off his cap, showing his entire face, a bored expression was seen on Matsuoka Rin's (Age: 17, Height: 177 cm) face.

"You're back from Australia!" Nagisa said as she grabbed the taller boy's arm, a wide smile was on her face.

"What are you doing here, though?" Makoto asked, confused and surprised.

However, Rin didn't pay them any attention, as he was too busy staring at the tall ravenette, who was staring right back at him.

"This must be fate!" Nagisa said. "Some unseen force must have brought us all here at this exact-"

"Haru, are you still hanging out with these guys?" Rin asked the young woman, cutting off the blonde.

Makoto and Nagisa stared at the redhead, surprised by his sudden question. As for Haru, she just staring at him with a straight face.

When he didn't get a reply, Rin chuckled. "You never learn." he remarked.

"What are you talking about, Rin?" Makoto asked, not sure what the redhead meant.

"And what about you? Have you learned anything?" Haru, finally speaking, asked in monotone as she pushed one of her bangs out of her face.

"Haru?" the olive haired teen said, confused by the young woman's question.

"I'm glad you asked." Rin, smirking, said as he put one of his hands behind his neck, stretching it out, as well as cracking it. "Why don't I show you? Let's duel, Haru." he said

"Duel?" Makoto repeated. "You want to duel here?"

The ravenette just stared at the redhead blankly for a moment until she sighed. "Did you leave your brain in Australia or something?" she asked in monotone, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Eh?" everyone blinked, slightly taken aback by what the young woman just said.

"The dojo is obviously in no proper condition for people to duel." Haru continued. "If we did duel, then the whole place will probably fall on our heads. Also, we're not allowed to use our devices without permission of the director or a teacher of the school. Since you probably didn't arrive at the school until I'm guessing today, you've probably haven't read the rule book. You must also be thinking that since I'm the director's daughter, the rules don't apply to me. Well, you're wrong on that one." she walked past the redheaded young man. "If you want to duel me, grow a brain first." she told him, not looking at him.

"Haru!" Makoto called out as she followed her friend.

"Wait, Haru-chan!" Nagisa also called as she went after the taller girl, too.

Rin just stood where he was after listening to the ravenette. Then he growled through his shark-like teeth as he punched the wall next him, small pieces of flame coming from his fist.

"Oi!" he shouted.

The three girls stopped in their tracks when they heard the redheaded young man. Just as she turned around, Haru held up her hand and caught the trophy that was thrown at her.

"The trophy that we won in the Junior Seven Star Fight Festival." Nagisa stated.

"I don't need that thing anymore." Rin said, glaring at the ravenette. Then he turned around and walked away.

"Rin-kun..." was all Makoto could say.

"Rin-chan looks like he's changed." the petite blonde remarked.

Unknown to her and the olive green haired girl, Haru was staring at the leaving young man with a slightly saddened expression.

* * *

 _The next_ day

"I don't get it." Nagisa thought aloud, walking with the two other girls to their classes. "Rin-chan was acting strange last next."

"Look-alike." Haru suggested in monotone.

Makoto sweatdropped. "Why would a look-alike challenge you to a duel?" she asked.

"It was a ghost, then." the tall girl said.

"He wasn't floating." the blonde girl pointed out.

"Doppelganger."

"Oh, that takes me back!" Makoto said. "We used to do that at the old dojo! Super Fusion: Doppelga-"

"Makoto, keep it down." Haru cut off her childhood friend, yawning slightly. "It's too early in the morning for this."

The olive green haired girl just sighed. "By the way, Nagisa." she said, turning to the shorter girl. "How was it last night with your roommate?" she asked.

"Well..." Nagisa started to say. "Haru-chan?" she questioned when she saw the ravenette walking off in a different direction.

"Where's she going this time?" Makoto questioned.

The two saw their friend walking over to a group of three guys, who were surrounding a young girl with red hair and eyes.

"Oi." Haru said in monotone to get their attention. "Stop harassing her and scam." she ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the guys, who looked like he was the leader of the group, asked.

"No one special." the young woman replied. "Just leave her alone."

The guy 'hmmed' as he looked her over, staring at her chest for a bit too long. "You're not bad." he remarked. "How would you like to have some fun with us?" he asked, placing a on her shoulder.

A second after he did, Haru grabbed his hand, quickly turned around, and easily tossed him over her shoulder, slamming him onto the ground. Everyone stood still, shocked by the ravenette's action. Then the two other guys snapped out of their shocked states and decided to charge at her. Haru turned around to see one of them trying to punch her. She quickly blocked it and rammed her knee into his stomach, causing the guy to fall to his knees while holding his stomach. She looked at the last one and ducked when he tried to kick her. Haru then hit him in gut with her elbow. When he fell to the ground, the young woman straightened herself up and dusted off her skirt.

"Haru, behind you!" Makoto yelled.

The ravenette turned around, held up her hand, and caught the fist of the guy she had threw onto the ground. Then, with incredible speed, Haru lifted up her leg and kicked his chin, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Hope you leaned your lesson." the young woman said, in monotone, to the men on the ground, her face expressionless. She turned to the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yes." Matsuoka Gou (Age: 16, Height: 160 cm, Bust: 80 cm, Waist: 55 cm, Hips: 86 cm) replied. "Thank you very much." she said gratefully, bowing slightly.

"It was nothing." Haru remarked. She looked closer a the girl. "Would happen to be Matsuoka Gou, Rin's younger sister?" she questioned.

The redheaded girl smiled widely when the older girl remembered her. "Yes, I am. It's great to meet you again, Haru-senapi!"

* * *

 _Later_

"To think that Gou-chan would be attending school here." Makoto remarked as she and the ravenette walked into their homeroom class.

"Yeah..." Haru said in monotone.

"Hey, do you th-" the olive green haired girl was cut off when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she immediately apologized as she looked up at the person, finding herself staring into a pair of red, piercing eyes. "Rin?" she said in surprise. "You're in our homeroom?"

"Looks like it." Rin said, glancing over at the ravenette, who was just staring at him blankly.

"In that case, let's try to get along this year." Makoto stated, smiling brightly.

"Get along?" the redheaded young man repeated. He scoffed. "You guys are a waste of my time." he remarked rather harshly.

The olive green haired girl's smile fell when he said this. "Oh..." was all she said as she lowered her head, her eyes slightly downcast.

"Makoto, why don't you go over to our desk?" Haru suggested. "I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay." Makoto replied. "Nice seeing you again, Rin." she said to the slightly taller boy before she walked towards the desk she and her childhood friend shared.

"You know..." the ravenette started to say when she was sure that the other girl was out of earshot. "Just because you're pissed at me, doesn't mean you can lash out at Makoto like that." she told the redheaded young man. "She was just trying to be nice."

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Rin asked.

"If you want to duel me that badly, then fine." Haru said. "Meet me at the Fourth Training Field after school for a mock battle. There, we can settle whatever the hell needs to be settled."

"Fine with me." the young man replied. "But, how about we make it more interesting?" he suggested.

"Eh?" the young woman blinked, confused.

"The loser will have to obey the winner for the rest of their life." Rin told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "No matter how humiliating, they must become a servant who follows orders like a dog."

"Don't you think you might be taking that bit too far?" Haru asked.

"You got that, woman?!" the young man growled, getting in her face.

"Alright, alright." the ravenette replied, taking a step back.

"Good." Rin said. "I'll show how different we are soon." he stated before he walked past her.

Haru thought about what he said for a moment and sighed. She then went over to where Makoto was.

"Good morning, everyone." Ms. Amakata greeted she walked into the classroom. "Today I will be telling you some things about the Seven Star Fight Festival, where the strongest student knight in Japan is picked." she told them. "Our school will be abolishing the system of participant selection through ability points, and will hold a combat selection with all students participating and will then choose the top six students as participants. The date and time of your selection matches will be sent, through mail, to your student handbooks. So make sure you read it and go to the designated time and place, or else it will be treated as a default loss. There will be a match for everyone once every three days."

"How many matches do we fight in total?" Makoto asked.

"Well, easily over ten matches per person." Ms. Amakata answered.

"Will there be any penalties for abstaining or losing the matches?" a student asked.

"There won't be any penalties or grade deductions." the lady teacher informed, causing some students to sigh in relief. "Though you will be given a bonus if you win." she added. "That's why, for those who won't be participating, please send a mail. Also, even I think it's a lot of trouble, with this system, just about anyone could be given the chance to become the winner of the Seven Star Fight Festival, the Seven Stars Sword King. As much as possible, I would like for every single one of you to aim for that. Because I think that the experience you can get from that will become something that you can never replace in your entire life." she said, smiling warmly. "So let's all give our very best this year!"

Some of the students mumbled in a agreement, some feeling encourage by the teacher's words.

"Let's go our best, Haru." Makoto said to her childhood friend, smiling widely.

Haru just nodded her head. She looked over her shoulder and saw a certain redheaded young man staring intensely at her. She just sighed and turned her head back around.

* * *

 _Later, after school_

"Mako-chan!"

"Oh, Nagisa." the olive green haired girl said when she saw the shorter girl walking towards her with a tall, blue haired young man. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is my roommate, Ryugazaki Rei-chan." Nagisa replied.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Rei said.

"And I ignored you." the petite blonde retorted.

Makoto giggled from the two first year's interaction. 'I think these two would make a cute couple.' she thought to herself.

"By the way, Mako-chan, where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, bringing the taller girl out of her thoughts.

"That's what I was wondering." the olive green haired girl said. "After class, she just suddenly wandered off."

"Makoto-senpai! Nagisa-chan!" a female voice called out.

"Gou-chan!" the two girls said in unison when they saw the redheaded girl running over to them.

When she reached them, Gou stopped running and panted heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"What is it, Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Have you seen the message the director sent?" the redheaded girl asked after her breath began steady.

"What message?" Rei questioned.

"The message that said Haru-senapi and my Onii-chan were going to have a mock battle right now!" Gou shouted.

"Eh?!" Makoto and Nagisa exclaimed in unison.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Fourth Training Field_

"I'm surprised that you're the one who issued this challenge." Chisato remarked as she set up the Training Field with an electronic tablet.

"If I didn't, then he would have pestered me until I nodded my head." Haru said, stretching her arms out.

The director smiled. "That's true." she agreed. "He's gotten very strong over the years, you know? All that training in Australia paid off."

The ravenette didn't reply.

"Haru, what do you plan to do if you beat Rin-kun?" Chisato asked her daughter. "Do you think it'll end up like last time?"

"Not sure." Haru replied. "But, if I lose, then I have to be his servant for the rest of my life."

"Do I even want to know?" the dark brown haired woman asked.

"Probably not." the tall ravenette told her.

* * *

"What in the world is she planning to do?" Makoto asked, sitting in the stands with the others. "Why did she challenge Rin-kun to a mock battle?"

"That's what I would like to know." a deep, masculine voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw a tall, young man with black hair and teal eyes.

"Sousuke-kun?" Gou said in surprise.

"Yo." Yamazaki Sousuke (Age: 17, Height: 182 cm) greeted nonchalantly.

"So you're attending Hagun Academy, too, Sou-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Don't call me that." the young man retorted.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to school here?" Gou demanded.

"You know him, Nagisa-chan?" Rei asked his roommate.

"Yeah, he's an old friend of Rin-chan's." the blonde girl answered. "He's also Mako-chan's boyfriend." she added, grinning mischievously.

"He is not!" Makoto immediately declared, her face bright red. "He's just an old friend, that's all." she looked over at the black haired young man, who was being scolded by the redheaded first year. 'But I have to admit...' she began to think to herself. 'He's gotten very handsome.'

Sousuke soon noticed her staring and looked over at her. Then he suddenly smiled and winked at her, causing Makoto's face to turn dark red and turn her head away in embarrassment.

"Oh, Rin-chan's here." Nagisa said when she saw the redheaded young man enter the training field.

* * *

"As always, I can't make any sense of you." Rin, his hair tied in a low ponytail, remarked to the ravenette standing a few feet away from him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever." Haru said nonchalantly, quickly trying her hair into a high ponytail. "You better get ready, Rin." she told him.

"And you're as cold as ever." the redhead commented dryly . "Yeah... you really piss me off."

"Let's begin, Mother." the young woman said to the director.

"We shall now begin the mock battle." Chisato announced to the people in the stands. "As you should know, a mock battle is a duel where you don't give, or receive, physical damage, but drain the other person's physical strength. Your device will be deployed into phantom form."

When the director finished her explanation, the lights in the Training Field dimmed.

"Come to me, Mizuchi." Haru called as she held up her hand.

Moments later, a katana with a silver blade materialized in the ravenette's hand. Grabbing the hilt with both hands, Haru held the katana out in front of her.

"Serve me, Laevatein!" Rin shouted.

Seconds later, a golden broadsword, red marking on the hilt and blade, formed into the young man's hand.

Chisato clapped her hands together. "Let's go ahead!" she yelled.

As soon as the director said that, Rin ran towards Haru, who was stayed where she was as she placed her katana into a defensive position. When the redheaded young man brought his sword, which had fire surrounding the blade, down to strike her, the ravenette jumped away at the last second, causing the sword to hit the field instead, causing a small carter in it.

* * *

"Wow!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Rin-chan has a stronger swing." she commented.

"That maybe be true..." Sousuke started to say. "But Haru's are no doubt faster since her device is a katana, a sword with a lighter blade."

"Add to the fact that her element is water, the natural enemy of fire, Haru is at an advantage against Rin." Makoto remarked.

* * *

"I've got to praise you on your foresight." Rin said to the woman who dodged his attack. "But I should let you know that my Dragon Breath fire can go up to three thousand degrees Celsius. If you take it straight on, you're going to be in big trouble."

As soon as he said that, the young man swung his sword out to the right. Haru quickly ducked down to dodge it. Taking the chance, Rin brought his sword down at the ravenette, who blocked it with her katana.

'So this is the result of his training in Australia.' Haru thought as she jumped away from the redheaded young man. 'His sword technique is incredible.' she mentally complimented as she jumped back to dodged another one of his swings.

The ravenette held up her katana to block the male knight's swing, causing her to be pushed back a few feet. Then, much to her surprise, Rin jumped in the air and did a back-flip over her head, landing behind her. Haru turned around, ducking her head when she saw him swing his sword at her.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Chisato-chan."

Chisato, who was leaning against a wall and watching the fight, turned her head and saw a very short woman with long, back-length, dark hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a cherry blossom kimono, with a red haroi, that was too big for her. A large, red bow was tied at the back of her hair.

"You need to tell me these things." Nanase Nene told her sister-in-law as she watched the duel that was happening.

"You would have found out and mange to get here, either way." Chisato retorted coolly, her arms crossed under her chest.

The short woman giggled. "That's true." she said. "But you kinda saw this coming, didn't you?" she questioned. "Rin-chan dueling with my cute niece, Haru-chan."

* * *

'Damn, she keeps fending off my blows!' Rin thought as the ravenette blocked another one of his swings.

'The majority of Magical Knights focuses on the emphasized training for their superhuman abilities rather than of martial arts and sword skill.' Haru thought to herself as she dodged the young man's next swing by jumping away. 'Schools and the society push the thinking that it's more efficient to get stronger that way. But a strong knight isn't like that. From his undying thirst for power and strength, he masters everything of his ability. Even Rin is aiming for greater height.'

"You're pretty good at running." Rin commented.

"I'm barely doing that." the ravenette told him. "I can tell by your sword technique that you're not just talented. You've worked extremely hard to get the way you are now."

The redheaded young man was taken aback by what the young woman just said.

"I'll admit, you have a sharp eye." Rin remarked. "But my technique isn't easy to see through."

"I don't need to see through it to beat it." Haru retorted. "This time, I'll be on the offensive."

Just as she said that, the young woman shot forward.

'She's fast!' the male knight thought as he held up his sword, barely blocking the ravenette's attack, which caused him to be pushed back a bit. 'So strong!'

Haru then continued to slash her katana at him, which caused Rin to step back as he tried to block them. When the ravenette pulled back her katana to slash at him again, the redheaded young man ducked, dodging the blade at it slashed where his head was. Taking the opportunity, Rin twisted his whole body around and slashed his sword at the female knight. Then, much to his surprise, the young woman held her katana vertically, blocking the sword's blade.

"No way!" Rin yelled in disbelief.

"That swordplay, it's not like you." Haru said. "That twisted attack was a mistake."

Using all of her strength, the ravenette pushed the redheaded young man back, causing him to fall to the ground. Then she slashed at him with her katana.

* * *

"Is it over?" Rei asked.

"Onii-chan lost?" Gou questioned.

"It's not over yet." Sousuke told them.

* * *

Haru's eyes widened slightly when she saw that her katana was stopped by some invisible barrier, the blade inches away from the male knight's shoulder. She quickly jumped a few feet away from him.

"It doesn't look good." Rin said, standing up from the ground. "To win like this."

"You were aware that Mizuchi couldn't hurt you." Haru remarked. "And you chose a sword battle."

"Yeah." the young man replied. "So that I could beat you with my sword skill, and show you how different we are. But I have to admit. This battle..." a red aura started to surround his body. "The reason I was able to win was because of my magic ability."

The young woman said nothing as she stared at him.

"So with the greatest amount of respect, I will defeat you." Rin declared. Gripping the hilt tightly in both of his hands, he held his sword above his head. "Pierce through the blue sky, flame of purgatory!" he shouted.

Then massive amounts of fire surrounded him before shooting up into the air, blasting through the roof of the Training Field.

* * *

"That's such a reckless move!" Rei yelled.

"That hotheaded idiot." Sousuke remarked as he watched the fight calmly. "That's a spell that should only be used to take out more than one person."

* * *

Haru just stood where she was as she calmly watched the male knight. She closed her eyes as a sudden memory entered her mind.

* * *

 _Flashback, eleven years ago_

"Listen up, Haru." a man with long, shoulder-length dark hair and sharp, dark eyes, said to the expressionless six year old girl. "You have to know that even prodigies do hard work. So the difference from prodigies won't be filled from just working hard. That's why, for some people, they can not remain to be normal. In order to reach your dream, there's nothing else to do but to turn into a demon."

"A demon..." Haru repeated softly.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _Present Day_

'And that's just what I'll do, Father.' the ravenette thought as she opened her eyes, her grip on her katana tightening.

"Calusaritio Salamander!" Rin yelled as he brought his sword down and pointed it at the female knight.

Then an immense blast of fire shot out of the sword and went hurling towards the young woman, the fire taking the form of a giant dragon.

"Itto Shura!" Haru exclaimed as she held her katana out in front of her.

A second later, the fire collided with the ravenette.

"This fight is mine!" Rin shouted.

Then, much to his shock, the redheaded young man saw the female knight standing behind him. Not hesitating, Rin pointed his sword at her, directing the fire where she was. However, Haru managed to dodge it with incredible speed. When he saw her standing on the other side of the field, the male pointed directed the fire coming from his sword at her. Again, the ravenette was able to dodge.

"She's gotten faster?" Rin questioned in disbelief. "And her magical power is also getting stronger?"

"Not getting stronger." Haru said, appearing a few feet away from him, her whole body glowing light blue. "I'm just using it with all I've got without inhibition!"

"But still!" the redheaded young man yelled as he flung his sword in her direction, causing the fire to go hurling towards her.

The female knight dodged the fire with incredible speed once again.

"Concentrating all the living energy a person has into one minute and squeeze it all out." Haru stated as she ran towards the male knight at full speed. "That's the Noble Art that I created."

Then she jumped in the air, holding her katana sword above her head. "First Secret Sword, Ryujin (Dragon God)!" she yelled.

Water then surrounded the katana's blade, glowing brightly. Then, with speed that made the blade look like a blur, Haru slashed her katana across Rin's torso. She landed a few feet behind him. The redheaded young man stayed rooted to where he was. Then he suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"In order to reach your dream, there's nothing else to do but to turn into a demon." Haru said before she fainted and fell backwards onto the ground.

"The mock duel is over!" Chisato announced. "The winner is Nanase Haruka!"

* * *

"Haru-chan won!" Nagisa cheered happily.

"I hope she and Onii-chan are okay." Gou said.

"Haru..." was all Makoto could say as she stared at her unconscious childhood.

* * *

"It's going to be a very interesting selection match this year." Nene remarked as she walked out of the Training Field.

* * *

 _Hours later, in the evening_

Rin groaned as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he sat up on the bed, which was a bunk bed, he was in, which was the bottom bunk. He took in his surroundings. "A dorm room?" then his head was filled with memories of the mock battle he had with a certain ravenette. 'That's right...' he thought. 'I had a mock battle with Haru and...' he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. 'Lost. Does this...' he gritted his teeth together. 'Does this mean I can never beat her?'

Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a door open.

"You're awake." Chisato stated the obvious as she walked into the room.

"Director..." was all the young man said.

"How are you feeling?" the dark haired woman asked.

"Alright, I guess." Rin replied as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Gou-chan was worried about you, you know?" Chisato told him. "You should tell her how you're doing when you get the chance. Also, Sousuke-kun went back to yours and his room with Mako-chan. You should also inform him, too, on how your doing."

"Yeah..." was the redheaded knight's reply.

"You're obviously upset about losing to Haru." the director remarked.

"Am I that readable?" Rin asked.

"Sometimes." Chisato said, pushing up her glasses. "To be honest, you shouldn't be all that surprised. She did win against me, the woman who was given the title of the third strongest knight in Japan, Mistress of Ice."

"What the hell is that about?" the young man questioned. Then realization hit him. "Haru, how is she?"

"She's fine." the director reassured him. "She's more injured than you, but it's not life threatening or anything." she told him, gesturing with her hand to the top bunk.

Rin looked up and saw that Haru was sleeping there.

"Itto Shura is a Noble Art that she can only only use once a day." Chisato explained. "It ignores her limit to release her full strength. Once she uses it, she falls weak after a full minute."

"Why did she create something like that?" the redheaded young man asked.

"She did it because she wanted a Noble Art that she can use to win against that person. Japan's second strongest knight, the man who gained the title of 'Poseidon'. My husband, and Haru's father, Nanase Joichiro." Chisato said.

"Does Haru want to beat him that badly that she created a Noble Art that weakens her after using it?" the male knight questioned.

The dark haired woman chuckled. "The Nanase family are stubborn people. Once they make up their mind about something, nothing can change it. After losing to her father the first time they dueled eleven years ago, Haru decided then and there she would do anything to defeat him. And that includes creating a Noble Art like Itto Shura."

"Geez..." Rin said more to himself, rubbing the back of his head. "Something like that is going to be hard to beat in the Seven Star Fight Festival."

"About that..." Chisato started to say, her face harboring a serious expression. "I don't think Haru's going to compete this year. She didn't last year.

"How come?" the young man asked.

"You don't know?" the director questioned. "Haru quit dueling competitively after that battle she had with you in middle school. Apparently, she felt guilty about beating you and making you cry."

Rin's eyes widened in shock when he heard this.

"Mako-chan and the others know about it. But I'm the one who told them." Chisato continued.

"I had no idea..." was all the redheaded knight could say.

"You can stay here and talk about it with Haru if you want." the dark haired woman told him as she turned around. "I have a call to make, I'll be back later to check on you both. Bye." she said before she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Rin stared at the door for a moment before he turned his head and gazed up at the sleeping ravenette.

"Haru..." was the only thing he said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

'I wonder how Haru and Rin are doing.' Makoto thought to herself, sitting on the floor. 'Maybe I should go and check on them.' she turned her head towards the bottom bunk bed. "Hey, Sousuke..." she stopped at what she saw.

The black haired young man was sleeping away on the bed, his back to her.

'He's asleep.' the olive green haired girl mentally remarked. Then she noticed that the tank top he was wearing as riled up a bit, showing a bit of the skin of his back. 'The back of a man...' she thought as she stared at the exposed piece of flesh.

An idea came into the young woman's mind, causing a light blush to appear on her face. Makoto looked around the room, as if expecting someone to walk in any second. She looked back at the sleeping young man.

"I-It's alright if I touch it just for a second, right?' the olive green haired girl asked her mentally. 'His back is facing me, anyway.'

Then Makoto raised her hand and, a bit slowly, placed it on the exposed skin of Sousuke's back.

'I touched a man's back for the first time...' she thought as the blush on her face grew darker, her heart starting to beat faster than normal.

Suddenly, the young man rolled over, trapping the olive green haired girl's arm under him.

'Crap!' Makoto mentally yelled as she tried to pull her arm back, but couldn't. 'I can't get it out!'

As the young woman tried to think of a way to set her arm free, Sousuke suddenly rolled over even more, his large, calloused hand landing on one of her large breasts. Makoto's whole body froze.

'Calm down, Makoto.' the olive green haired girl told herself mentally, her entire face bright red. 'He's asleep, so he doesn't know what he's doing. You must resist the urge to punch him in the face.'

As Makoto was trying to think of a way to free herself out of embarrassing situation, when something unexpected happened. Sousuke's hand suddenly squeezed her breast. The tall young woman's face turned completely dark red, her whole body shaking.

"Hmm? Makoto?" the black haired young man questioned as he suddenly opened his eyes, waking up.

Makoto flinched. "K-Kyaah!" she screamed as she raised her hand.

SLAP!

"Ow..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

'Haru quit dueling competitively after that battle she had with you in middle school. Apparently, she felt guilty about beating you and making you cry.' the director's words ran through Rin mind as he stared at the sleeping ravenette, who was laying on her back. 'Haru...' he thought.

He looked closely at her face.

'I have to admit, she's gotten really pretty over the years.' the redheaded young man mentally remarked, blushing slightly.

Subconsciously, he raised up his hand and moved it closer to Haru's face, placing it on her cheek.

'She's really soft.' Rin thought.

He stroked her cheek for a moment before he moved it down the side of her neck. It wasn't until his hand was closer to her large breasts, did the young man realize what he was doing.

"N-No, bad Rin!" Rin yelled to himself, grabbing his own wrist and pulling it back. "The director will kill you if she found out if you did anything her daughter while she was sleeping." he looked back at the young woman and noticed that her shirt had riled up a bit, showing off her flat, well-tone stomach.

"But still..." the redheaded knight started to say. "It's not like I have anything perverted in mind. I'm just curious about the knight who beat me, that's all."

Then Rin slowly raised his hand again and moved it towards the ravenette's exposed stomach. He touched it a moment later. The young man's breath caught in his throat for a moment.

"The muscle definition is completely different from a man's..." Rin said to himself as he rubbed her stomach. His face turned as red as his hair. 'I want to know more about her...' he thought. Then, if possible, his face turned a darker shade of red as he suddenly started to pant. "Wh-What's going on with me?" he asked himself.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you." Haru said in monotone as she suddenly sat up, wide awake. "Yo, Rin." she greeted nonchalantly. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The redheaded young man's whole body froze. "Aaaah!" he yelled as he jumped away, accidentally tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. "Ow..." he said quietly, holding the back of his head.

* * *

 _Five minutes later_

"There we go." Haru said after she placed a bandage on the male knight's, who was sitting on the bottom bunk, forehead.

"Th-Thanks." Rin replied.

"It's a good thing it wasn't a serious injury." the ravenette remarked.

"Haru..." the redheaded young man spoke up. "You're mother told me that you quit dueling competitively after that battle we had in middle school."

"Why is she going off and talking about other people's problem?" Haru asked herself.

"I'm curious now." Rin told her. "Tell me now." he demanded.

"Well..." the young woman started to say. "After I had defeated you, and made you cry, I felt guilty. I also thought that you had come to hate." she confessed.

The male knight's eyes widened slightly from what she just said.

"You probably hate me even more now that I defeated you again today." Haru added, her eyes becoming slightly downcast as she silently gripped her fists tightly.

"That's not true!" Rin immediately yelled, surprising her slightly. "Back then, I wanted to impress you when I came back from abroad." he admitted. "I guess I was feeling really insecure back then. Just like today." he looked at her. "I really lost it back then and today, Haru." he said, grinning slightly.

The ravenette's eyes were slightly wide after he finished. Then, a moment later, her face went back to being emotionless.

"I see..." she said in monotone. "So Rin will be my servant now, right?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Eh?" was all Rin said.

"The loser will obey the winner for the rest of their life." Haru repeated the words the young man said earlier today. "That's what you said."

"Th-That was a, um..." the male knight stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "A-A figure of speech..."

"You'll do anything I say, right?" the young woman asked. "I wonder what I should order first?" she questioned herself.

"D-Definitely not anything!" Rin shouted, crossing his arms in defiance. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, I see." Haru said, turning her blank gaze elsewhere. "So the Matsuoka family can't keep the promises they make, huh?"

The male knight's eyebrow twitched at the accusation, growling slightly through his gritted teeth. "Who says we don't?!" he yelled as he stood up. "Fine! I'll be your servant, or dog, or whatever you want! Go ahead and give me your stupid order, you emotionless woman!"

"Well then, here is my order." the ravenette said. "Rin, please be my friend." she requested.

"Huh?" was Rin's response, his face obtaining a dumbfounded expression. "That's it?" he questioned.

"Yep." Haru replied, nodding her head. "I want to know you all over again. But, more than anything else, I really want to get closer to you." she told him, her face blank.

The male knight's face turned as red as his hair. "S-Saying something like with such a straight face." he said. "Are you idiot?" he asked.

"Could it be that you don't want to?" the female knight asked.

"I-I didn't say that..." Rin retorted, the blush on his face turning darker. "But I'm only doing this because it's an order." he quickly added. "I'll be bothered if you think that the Matsuoka family are liars. I really have no desire to be at all that close to you." he lied.

"If you say so." Haru said, knowing he wasn't being honest. 'How tsundere-like of him.' she thought to herself. "Well then, let's make this work, Rin." she told him as he stuck out her hand.

The redheaded young man looked at her hand. "Before we do all of that, I want something in return." he said.

"Eh?" the ravenette questioned.

"I want you to continue dueling competitively again. Also, you have to compete in this year's Seven Star Fight Festival." Rin requested. "If you don't, then I won't work as hard."

Haru stared at him, slightly surprised by his request. "In that case, I have one more order." she remarked. "Rin, show me a sight I've never seen before." she requested, a small smile gracing her lips. "I forget what it was that I saw all that time ago."

The male knight stared at her with slightly wide eyes, shocked from her words and sudden smile.

"Sure, I can do that." he said, smirking. "But it's not going to be the same as last time. It'll be something completely different." he told her, holding out a fist to her.

"I'll be looking forward to it." the ravenette stated before she bumped her own fist with his.

* * *

 _Later, in the director's office_

"What the hell happened to you?" Rin asked Sousuke, who had a bright, red hand-print on his cheek.

"I don't wanna talk about it." the black haired young man replied.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Haru asked her childhood friend, who's face was entirely red.

"I have nothing to say." the olive green haired girl retorted. 'I can never get married now!' she exclaimed in her head.

"Thank you all for coming here." Chisato said, sitting behind her desk. "I have some very important news to tell you."

"What is it, Mother?" the tall ravenette asked.

"From this moment on, you will all have new roommates." the dark brown haired woman informed.

"Eh?" the four knights questioned.

"To be more specific, Haru and Rin-kun will be roommates, while Mako-chan and Sousuke-kun will be roommates." Chisato explained, a smile on her face.

"What?!" Rin and Makoto exclaimed in unison while the other two just blinked in surprise. "Why?!"

"Well since Haru won the mock battle with Rin-kun, he is now her servant due to a bet they made." the director told them, pushing up her glasses. "And I figured that it would be easier if they were living together. And since Mako-chan and Sousuke-kun are already close, I don't see a problem with them being roommates."

"You gotta be kidding me." the redheaded young man said.

"D-Director, you can't do that." the olive green haired young woman insisted.

"And why not?" Chisato asked.

"B-Because..." Makoto started to say, her face turning slightly red. "W-What if something happens?" she questioned softly.

"Oh? What kind of something, Mako-chan?" the woman asked, already knowing what the female knight was thinking.

"W-Well..." the olive green haired girl trailed off, her face becoming a darker shade of red. "F-Forget it!" she yelled. She turned to her new roommate and pointed her finger at him. "I-If you do anything like earlier, I'll do more than slap you, pervert!"

"You're calling me a pervert?" Sousuke questioned. "Did you forget what you happened to be doing while I was asleep?"

"T-That's completely different from what you did!" Makoto shot back.

"What exactly happened between those two?" Rin asked.

"Who knows." Haru said. "Anyway..." she started to say as she looked at her new roommate. "Let's get along while living together, Rin." she told him, her face expressionless.

The male knight's face turned as red as his hair. "W-Whatever..." was all his said as he turned his head away. 'Living together with Haru...' he thought to himself, feeling slightly happy at the thought.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Free Knight. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. I'll ty to update as soon as I can, I just have a lot of stories that need my attention. Please be patient with me. Also, Chisato is from Shinmai Maou no Testament. I don't own her or anything. Until next time.**


	2. Shadows of the Past

**Alright** , **the second chapter to Free Knight. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, sorry for the long wait. This chapter was made with the help of my good friend, KarouUchiha, who is the coolest. Please read her stories. Disclaimer: I don't own Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club nor Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Shadows of the Past

* * *

 _Early in the morning, at Hagun Academy_

Rei yawned slightly as he leaned over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, turning it off.

"Nagisa-chan, it's time to wake up." he said as he grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Okay..." the blonde girl replied, laying next to him with her arms around his waist.

Wait. Laying next to him with her arms around his waist?

"Eh?!" Rei exclaimed as he looked down at his roommate in shock. "Why are you in my bed, Nagisa-chan?!" he yelled, his face entirely red.

"Hmm?" Nagisa opened her eyes and pushed herself up. "Oh, good morning, Rei-chan." she said sleepily, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Don't avoid the question!" the blue haired young man shouted, trying to ignore how cute she looked at the moment. "Why are you in my bed?" he repeated the question he had asked just a few seconds ago.

"Oh, that?" the petite blonde questioned. "Well, I sometimes sleep much better if I'm cuddling a stuffed animal or something." she told him.

'Stuffed animal...' Rei repeated mentally, staring at his roommate with a slight look of disbelief.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Makoto opened her eyes and sat up on her bed, which was the top bunk. Then the sound of water running from the bathroom reached her ears. Climbing down to the floor, Makoto looked at the time on the alarm clock and saw that she was going to be late for school.

Next, wearing nothing but a long, white shirt with a pair of shorts, the young woman groggily made her way to the bathroom door. Then she knocked on the door.

"Haru..." Makoto yawned. "We gotta get to school." she said as she absentmindedly opened the door.

After she opened the door, the olive green haired girl's eyes widened at what, or rather who, she saw. Standing a few feet in front of her was Sousuke in nothing but a towel around his waist, his face holding a look of slight surprise.

The two just stood where they were and stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"I figured this day would come, but not so soon." Sousuke suddenly said, breaking the silence. Then he spread is arms out. "Come. You can do whatever you want to me, Makoto." he told her, his face completely serious.

Makoto's face turned entirely red. "You pervert!" she yelled, throwing a shoe, which was conveniently laying nearby, at his face.

"Ow..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Oi, Haru! What are you doing?" Rin asked his roommate.

"Grilling mackerel." the ravenette replied in monotone.

"Well hurry up." the redheaded young man ordered. "Or else we're going to be late for..." he trailed off at the sight in front of him.

Haru was wearing an apron, and it looked like that was the only thing she had on. Rin took a step back to try and process this.

"Haru..." he started to as he stared at the beauty in the apron. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"An apron." the young woman replied as if it was the most simplest thing ever. "I'm also wearing a swimsuit." she added, turning around and showing the back of said swimsuit.

"That's just weird!" the male knight exclaimed.

"Are you disappointed that I wasn't naked under the apron?" Haru asked in monotone, her face expressionless.

"N-No!" Rin lied.

"If you say so." the ravenette replied, knowing he was lying.

* * *

 _Later_

"Mako-chan, you're face is really red." Nagisa remarked, walking to class with the taller girls, the guys walking behind them. "Did something happen between you and Sou-chan?" she asked.

"Nothing happened!" Makoto immediately replied.

'Something totally happened.' Haru thought to herself.

"What happened to you?" Rin asked his childhood friend, who had a red shoe-print on his face.

"Makoto threw a shoe at me." Sousuke answered.

'What exactly happened between those two?' the redheaded thought.

"By the way..." the black haired young man started to say. "What was it like rooming with Haru, Rin?" he asked.

"Apparently, she likes to wear a swimsuit under an apron." Rin replied, sighing a bit.

"So you two are already doing that kind of stuff, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Hey, Ryugazaki, was it?" Sousuke questioned, ignoring the other knight and turning his attention to Rei. "Tell me, how was being roommates with Nagisa?"

"Nagisa-chan used me has a stuffed animal." the blue haired first year replied, looking the most tired.

'Stuffed animal?' the other two male knights thought at the same time.

"Hey!" Nagisa called from up ahead. "Hurry up, slow-pokes! We're going to be late for class."

"Yeah, yeah." Rin said.

Makoto looked over her shoulder and gazed at Sousuke, turning her head away the second their eyes meet.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" the young man asked. "In my defense, you walked in on me."

"And I was going to apologize until you went ahead and said something completely stupid." the olive green haired girl retorted. "Listen..." she started to say, turning around to face him. "If we're going to be roommates, we need to set up some ground rules." she stated firmly.

"What kind of rules?" Sousuke questioned.

"Three simple rules." Makoto told him. Then she held up three fingers. "Rule one: don't talk to me. Rule two: don't open your eyes. And rule three: don't breathe."

"I would probably die." the black haired young man remarked. "At least let me breathe."

"No way!" the young woman shouted. "You're probably thinking about smelling me, aren't you, pervert?!"

"Then I'll breathe through my mouth."

"You're thinking about tasting the air I exhale, aren't you, pervert?!"

"I didn't think about that."

"If you don't like it, then just quit the school!"

"You're not making sense anymore!"

"I think this will go on for a while." Haru remarked, watching the two roommates bicker back-and-forth. "Let's go on ahead before we're late to class." she said in monotone, turning around and began to walk away.

"Kay!" Nagisa replied, following the ravenette.

"Are we really going to leave them like this?" Rei asked, gesturing to Makoto and Sousuke.

"Let'em have their lover's quarrel." Rin told him. "I've got better things to do than listen to them fight." he said, turning around and following the two other girls.

"I suppose..." was all the blue haired young man said before he hesitantly followed the others, leaving the two roommates by themselves as they continued to yell at one another.

* * *

 _Later, in class_

"Haru, you jerk!" Makoto shouted as she sat down at the desk she and the ravenette shared. "Leaving me behind with Sousuke like that! We were almost late for class."

"You guys shouldn't have been fighting on the way, then." Haru retorted in monotone, drawing on a sketchpad. "By the way, what did you walk in him doing?" she asked.

"N-N-Nothing at all!" the olive green haired girl yelled, her face going dark red.

"Mmmhmm." the young woman said, giving her childhood friend a blank, dubious look. She turned her attention back to the image she was drawing. 'Since every person has one match every three days during the Seven Star Fight Festival, it'll be safe for me to use Ittou Shura.' she thought to herself.

"Is that you're thinking, right?" Makoto questioned.

"Shut up." Haru said as she turned her head away, causing the other girl to giggle slightly.

* * *

 _After class, it's lunchtime_

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa called when she saw the taller girls in the hallway, dragging Rei with her.

"Hey, Nagisa." Makoto greeted when the younger girl reached them.

"Yo." Haru greeted in monotone.

"Let's all have lunch together." the blonde girl said.

"Fine with me. I have penalty of mackerel to share." the ravenette informed.

"You like mackerel way too much." Rin remarked.

"That's impossible." Haru retorted with a surprising serious face.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Gou-chan." Nagisa said when she saw the redheaded first year coming in their direction.

"Have any of you seen the video?" Gou asked when she reached the group.

"What video?" Sousuke questioned.

"The video of this." the first year said has she took out her student handbook (it serves as personal identification, a wallet, a mobile phone, and even internet terminal).

"Isn't that..." Rei started to say when a video started to play on the device.

"The duel Haru and I had against each other?" Rin finished.

"It's gotten a lot of views online." Gou informed. "There are comments that are saying how cool Haru-senpai was. Speaking of which, did you know that you're super popular in school, Haru-senpai?" she asked the older girl.

"Me?" Haru questioned, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you're really well-known." the redheaded girl commented. "A lot of guys have given you the name of 'The Cool, Mysterious Beauty'.

"I can see that." Makoto said. "But, if you got to know Haru really well, then she's isn't that mysterious."

"Where's the 'Beauty' part coming from?" the ravenette questioned, totally oblivious.

"How unaware are you?" everyone asked in unison.

"Haru-chan, you've never really understood how pretty you are." Nagisa remarked, sighing a bit. "Even when we were kids, you were totally naive about your looks." then she turned her attention to the redheaded knight. "Ne, Rin-chan, don't you think Haru-chan is pretty?" she asked him bluntly.

"Eh?!" Rin exclaimed, completely taken aback from the sudden question.

"You think I'm pretty?" Haru asked in monotone.

"W-W-Well..." the young man stammered, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Go ahead, Rin." Sousuke encouraged, a small smirk on his face. "Go and tell Haru how pretty you think she is."

'You traitorous bastard!' Rin mentally yelled as the blush on his face turned a darker shade of red. He looked at his roommate, who was staring at him with her usual blank stare, waiting for his response. "I-I-I do think you are p-pretty, Haru..." he admitted softly, his face ten different shades of red.

"I see..." was all Haru said in monotone. "Thank you, Rin." she said before she turned her body around, her back facing the others.

Then, much to the other's surprise, two, black cat ears popped on the young woman's head, twitching slightly.

'What's up with the ears?' everyone, except Makoto, thought in unison.

"Whenever Haru is surprised, a bit angry, or happy, cat ears appear on her head and express how she's feeling at that moment." Makoto explained. "And, from the way they're twitching, she's happy that Rin-kun thinks she's pretty." she said, winking at the redheaded knight, causing him to blush a little.

"You're wrong." Haru denied, placing her hands on her cat ears. "I was just feeling happy about the mackerel I'll get to eat at lunch."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Haru." the olive green haired girl said.

The ravenette just 'hmped' as she removed her hands from her head, showing that her cat ears were gone.

* * *

 _Skip to after school_

"You sure you want to come with us?" Haru, wearing a purple tracksuit with black stripes, asked her roommate, sitting on the ground as she stretched her legs out. "Makoto and I run twenty km every day. You don't have to come if it's too much for you."

"If I'm going to beat you, then I should start training like you." Rin retorted.

"What an interesting logic." Makoto, who was wearing the same thing as her childhood friend except her's was green, remarked. "You're coming along, too, Sousuke?"

"Yup." the black haired young man replied.

"Alright, let's get going." the ravenette said, standing up.

"Hey, Haru." the redheaded young man spoke up. "How about we see which one of us is faster?" he suggested.

"No thanks." Haru replied in monotone, tying her hair into a high ponytail.

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" Rin questioned, smirking.

The female knight felt her eyebrow twitch slightly from tone in his voice. "Alright, fine." she said. "But don't cry if you lose." she told him.

"I won't!" the male knight yelled.

"Good grief." Makoto sighed. "Those two are just so..."

"Makoto, wanna do the same as them and see if I'm faster than you?" Sousuke asked.

"I suppose." the olive green haired girl said. "But I won't go easy on you." she added, smiling.

"Okay..." Haru said, in the running position with the others. "On your mark, get set..." she paused for a moment. "Go!"

The two male knights barely blinked as the two girls shot up and were already running ahead of them.

"Hope you boys like the taste of dust." Makoto called from over her shoulder.

"Try to keep up." Haru told them.

Rin and Sousuke both gaped as they stared at the retreating figures of the female knights.

"Oi, wait!" the redheaded young man shouted, finally snapping out of his shock as he ran after them, his childhood friend soon following.

* * *

 _One long run later_

"Not bad for your first try." Haru said to a panting Rin and Sousuke, who had finally caught up with her and Makoto after they stopped at the picnic table their bags were. "You kept a pretty good pace with us." she remarked, taking a sip of her bottled water.

"T-That was nothing." the redheaded knight remarked, trying to catch his breath. "I-I could do this in my sleep."

Then he saw a bottle of water being held in front of his face.

"Here." the ravenette said in monotone. "It's best to get hydrated after a run like that." she told him.

"Isn't that..." Rin started to say, his face heating up slightly.

"It's water." Haru stated the obvious.

"I-I mean, since you already took a sip from it, wouldn't that be an indirect kiss?" the male knight questioned, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Oh, I guess you're right." the tall young woman agreed. "Sorry." she apologized.

"I didn't say that I minded." Rin retorted. "It's the opposite, actually." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Haru asked.

"N-Nothing! Gimme that!" the redheaded young man yelled, snatching the water out of his roommate's hand.

The ravenette blinked as she watched the male knight gulp down the liquid refreshment with a questionable look.

"He should learn to be more honest with his feelings." Makoto remarked after taking a sip of of her own water.

"He's a tsundere, so it's hard for him to." Sousuke commented, taking the water from her.

The olive green haired girl froze as she watched her roommate take a sip from the bottle of water she had just a drink from.

"Thanks." the black haired young man said, placing the bottle back in the female knight's hand.

"I..." Makoto started to say, blushing brightly. "I never said you could have some of mine!" she yelled, kicking him in the leg.

"Ow..."

'Looks like Rin's not the only tsundere.' Haru mentally remarked after witnessing the scene that just took place.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

"So tired..." Rin said, slumping against the table of the cafeteria. "They had us run another twenty km. Are they really girls?"

"You're the one who wanted to do this." Sousuke pointed out, sitting across from him. "You have no right to complain."

"Oh, have you been training with Haru-chan and Mako-chan?" a feminine voice asked.

Turning their heads, the two young men saw a very short woman standing by their table.

"Who's the elementary schooler?" Sousuke questioned.

"I'll have you know I'm thirty-three, you brat!" Nene yelled, smacking him on the head with her fan.

"Wait, aren't you..." Rin started to say. "Nanase Nene?"

"Oh, you remember me, Rin-chan." the dark haired woman said.

"You know her?" the black haired knight asked.

"Yeah, she's Haru's aunt." the redheaded young man replied.

"From her father's side." Nene added.

"She's also known as the Demon Princess of the KOK Top League." Rin informed.

"I thought her name sounded familiar." Sousuke said more to himself.

"By the way, Rin-chan, I watched your match with Haru-chan the other day." the short woman remarked. "I quite enjoyed watching her kick your ass." she snickered.

"Did you come here just to make fun of me?" the redheaded knight asked, a vein of annoyance throbbing on his head.

"Oh, of course not." Nene replied. "It just so happens that I've become a part-time instructor this year." she informed, turning her back to the young men. "So..." she paused for a moment, looking at the redhead from over her shoulder.

Then, much to the two knight's surprise, the dark haired woman was suddenly right beside Rin, her arms around his shoulders.

"That's why sensei can give you a _private_ lesson tonight." Nene whispered in his ear seductively.

"Damn you." another feminine voice spoke up. "What do you think you're doing with my student?"

"Woah!" the short woman exclaimed, getting behind Rin. "You scared me, Chisato-chan. I was just about to kill you by accident."

"As if I'll be killed by someone like you." the director remarked coolly. "By the way, what happened to that staff meeting you were suppose to come to?" she questioned, staring at her sister-in-law blankly.

"Oh, well..." Nene started to say, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't feel like going to something so boring..." she trailed off, closing one of her eyes.

A second later, Chisato was dragging the short woman by the back of her kimono.

"Come on, you walking public indecency." she said monotonously.

"You don't have to pull me!" Nene shouted.

The two male knights just blinked and watched the two woman walk off.

* * *

 _Early the next morning, on a train_

'It was one day that I had realized...' Nanase Kokoro (Age: 10, Height: 133 cm) thought to herself as she watched the scenery pass by from her seat on the train, her face expressionless with an unreadable emotion in her ocean blue eye. 'No matter how peaceful the world looks, it's just really hiding a cruel reality. And how the person I love the most was carrying great pain inside of her for a very long time. My late father, my uncle, my aunts, my grandfather from my uncle's side, are the only people in our family besides me who love her, too. More hurtfully, the rest of the family are willing to cause her more pain than they already have.' she twirled a strand of her shoulder-length, violet hair, which had two strands of hair tied up in beads, between her thumb and index finger. 'If that's the case, then I will...

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Hagun Academy_

"Geez, my legs are killing me." Rin groaned.

"It's probably because you aren't use to running twenty km." Haru remarked.

"Shut up." the redheaded man retorted.

"I'm sure you'll get use to it." Makoto said, handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Rin said, taking the bottle from her.

"Why does he get one and not me?" Sousuke asked.

"So he and Haru don't get into a big argument." the olive green haired girl told him.

"How is that going to keep them from arguing?" the male knight asked.

"You've never seen Haru in an argument before, have you?" Makoto sighed.

"No." Sousuke replied. "Is it bad?" he questioned.

"You have no idea."

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!"

"Oh, Nagisa, Rei." Makoto said when she saw the petite blonde and her roommate walk over to them. "Who are they?" she asked when she saw two first year boys with them.

"Well, these guys wanted to talk to Haru-chan." Nagisa informed.

"Me?" Haru questioned.

"Yup, they wanted to wanted to be trained by you." the first year girl explained.

"I refuse." the ravenette replied immediately in monotone.

'A split second decision.' everyone thought at the same time.

"Please!" one of them begged.

"No." Haru said.

"Pretty please!" the other one pleaded.

"We're really interested in learning from you, Nanase-san!" the first years boys declared in unison as they stepped closer to her, one of them pushing Rin out of the way.

The redheaded knight growled in annoyance.

"Well, aren't you the popular one, _Nanase-san._ " he remarked, smiling in a somewhat scary way while crossing his arms over his chest.

'He's definitely pissed.' Haru thought when she swore she saw fire blazing around the young man, causing the first years to shake in fear. "Rin, calm down." she told him. "It's not nice to scare underclassmen."

"Who asked you?" Rin snapped.

"What suddenly crawled up your ass and died?" the ravenette asked.

"Oh dear." Makoto sighed when she saw her friends arguing. "I was afraid this would happen."

"It doesn't seem so bad." Sousuke commented.

"Screw you!" Rin yelled.

"Right back at you." Haru retorted.

"Then again, I've been wrong before." the black haired young man said.

"Rin doesn't know what he's in for." the olive green haired girl remarked, hiding behind Sousuke.

"Just what the hell is your problem?" the ravenette asked her roommate.

"I don't have a problem." the redheaded young man denied.

"You must have one if you're acting like an asshole." Haru stated, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Even if I did have one, it's none of your business." Rin said.

"It is if you're going to bitch and moan about it." the female knight retorted.

The two roommates glared at each other, the atmosphere around them becoming intense.

"If we don't do something now, someone's going to die." Makoto said fearfully. "And that someone will likely be Rin."

"I don't know if we can stop them." Sousuke remarked.

"Should we start planning Rin-chan's funeral?" Nagisa questioned.

"Nagisa-chan, don't say things like that!" Rei exclaimed.

Seeing that the two blazers were getting close to an actual fight, Sousuke decided to step in.

"Hey, you two..." he started to say. "Why don't you both just ca-"

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Rin and Haru yelled in unison.

"Okay." the black haired young man said, backing off.

Earlier, the two first years had run off in fear.

"How are we going to stop them?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"How should I know?" Sousuke questioned.

"Maybe we should get the Director." Rei suggested.

"She's busy dealing with Nene-chan-sensei." Nagisa informed.

"The Director must have it rough." the black haired knight remarked, thinking how the woman had to deal with her eccentric sister-in-law.

"You don't know the half of it." Makoto sighed.

"Why don't you mind your own freaking business?" Rin asked.

"I would, but I have to live with you and I don't need you to be all pissy." Haru stated.

"Pissy?" the redheaded young man repeated, gritting his teeth together.

"Yeah, and you call yourself a man." the ravenette said, crossing her arms under her chest.

Rin growled lowly through his teeth, clenching his fists tightly. Then this light, red glow surrounded his body as pieces of fire gathered around his feet and started flying in different directions. At that point, students started to panic and get worried.

"Woah..." Haru said as she dodged a piece of fire that flew in her direction.

"Oh, this is so not good." Nagisa remarked.

"He isn't thinking about summoning his device in a place like this, is he?!" Rei exclaimed.

"You don't know Rin when he's anger." Sousuke told him.

"Or Haru for that matter." Makoto added. "She would fight Rin without a second thought. She would probably even kill him if push comes to shove."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Where could Onee-chan be?" Kokoro thought aloud as she walked through Hagun Academy's hallway.

"Hey, check it out." she heard a male student say. "It looks like Matsuoka and Nanase are going to duel it out."

The violet haired girl looked in the direction the student was talking about.

'Onee-chan?!' Kokoro mentally exclaimed when she saw her cousin.

Rushing forward, the ten year old heading to where the ravenette was.

"Onee-chan!" she called.

"Kokoro?" Haru questioned, turning her head, when she heard the familiar voice call her

Kokoro got in-between the two knights and hugged her cousin around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" the tall young woman asked, forgetting about the angry young man in front of her.

"I came to see you." the violet haired girl replied, nuzzling her head into her cousin's large chest. "I missed you so much!" she said, her two strands of hair twitching happily.

"Who's that?" Rei asked.

"That's Haru's younger cousin, Kokoro-chan." Makoto explained.

"She's really cute, isn't she?" Nagisa remarked.

Rin was caught off guard by the young girl's sudden appearance, the fire around him disappearing.

"What are you doing?" Kokoro, now standing with her back to the ravenette, asked Haru, who now had her arms around the little girl. "Were you about to fight someone and kick their butt?"

"You little..." the redheaded young man growled through his teeth, glaring at the ten year old.

"Exactly." Haru said, rubbing her head.

"Excuse me?!" Rin exclaimed, a vein throbbing on his head. "It was me about to kick your ass!"

"Don't you mean to die?" Kokoro questioned.

"Children should stay out of adult business!" the male knight yelled.

"And the last time I checked, I kicked your ass the last time we dueled." the female knight pointed out.

"Shut up!" Rin shouted.

"You're pretty mean." the violet haired girl commented.

"Keep your mouth shut!" the redheaded young man ordered.

"Don't yell at her." Haru told him.

"Ne, Onee-chan, who is this shark?" Kokoro asked, looking up at her cousin.

"What did you just call me?!" Rin yelled.

'She's not exactly far from the truth.' Sousuke thought.

"He's an old friend and my roommate." the ravenette told the young girl.

"Oh..." Kokoro said. Then something came to her mind. "Is he your boyfriend, too?" she asked.

"Eh?!" the redheaded knight exclaimed, his face going as red as his hair.

"No, just a friend and roommate." Haru replied in monotone, her face expressionless.

"That's no fun." the violet haired girl remarked. "But, in my own opinion, he doesn't look strong enough to be with you, anyway." she added.

'I'm going to kill this brat.' Rin thought in anger.

"What a scary expression you have there, Onii-chan." Kokoro commented, smiling sweetly.

"I'm not your Onii-chan." the young man said.

"Then what should I call you?" the ten year old asked. "Shark man?" she questioned.

"No!" Rin yelled. "You two are definitely related! You both piss me off!"

"Aw, Onii-chan isn't really nice." Kokoro remarked. "I feel sorry for you, Onee-chan. Having to live with such a rude guy."

"I'm used to it." Haru told her.

"Shut up!" the redheaded young man ordered. "Don't act so high and mighty because you're a Nanase!"

The ravenette felt her body stiffen. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in monotone.

"What I mean is that you think you're so great because of who your family is." Rin said. "I bet that's the main reason you're here at Hagun Academy. Your mother being the director here must be a bonus."

Haru didn't say anything as she bowed her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Rin, shut up!" Makoto yelled.

"Don't say things like that." Nagisa told him.

"Why?" the redheaded young man questioned. "I'm just saying what I think is tru-" he was cut off when he felt something rushed past his face. "W-What the..." he looked behind him and saw that the wall had a spot of ice on it.

"Shut up." Kokoro said in monotone, her face emotionless, as she stepped forward "You shouldn't be saying things you don't know the facts to." she told him, a dark blue aura surrounding her.

"You trying to pick a fight with me?" Rin asked, a vein throbbing on his cheek.

"If it will stop you from saying such stupid things, then yes." the violet haired girl replied. She held up her hand. "Splash forth, Yoi Shigure." she said. A second later, a short-bladed katana materialized in her hand.

"Kokoro, what are you doing?" Haru asked. "You're not allowed to use your device unless you have permission from the director or a teacher."

"Don't worry, Onee-chan." Kokoro reassured her cousin. "My element is water, the natural enemy of fire, I can win. But I'm really happy you're worrying about me, Onee-chan. I love you." she said with a smile on her face.

"Are you listening to anything I saw?" the ravenette questioned.

"Serve me, Laevatein!"

"Rin-chan, too?!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"This is not going well." Rei remarked.

"Are you seriously going to fight a ten year old girl, man?" Sousuke asked.

Rin ignored him and pointed his sword at Kokoro.

"You're device is nothing but size without a hint of grace." the violet haired girl remarked, in monotone, staring at the male knight blankly. "It suits you, Onii-chan." she added, closing her eyes.

"Heh." the redheaded young man smirked as he closed his eyes, as well. "And your's is a very modest device. Just like you, little girl."

"Fat."

"Ugly."

Kokoro and and Rin simultaneously opened their eyes and glared at one another.

"Prepare yourself!" the violet haired girl yelled as she charged at the male knight.

Kokoro slashed her katana at him, but Rin dodged her attack. Then he lifted up his sword and hit the ten year old on the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Unfair attack!" Nagisa shouted.

"Rin is going to die." Makoto said more to herself, placing her hands on her face.

"She came at me first!" Rin yelled defensively.

"That's not what I meant..." the olive green haired girl told him.

"Excuse me, Rin." a monotonous voice up.

Then the redheaded young man felt a very sinister aura behind him.

'W-What is this scary aura?' he mentally questioned, becoming a bit nervous.

Slowly, Rin turned around and came face-to-face with something terrifying. A completely pissed off Haru.

"Why did you hit Kokoro?" the ravenette asked in a tone of voice that made shivers go down the spines of anyone who heard her, staring at her roommate coldly.

The male knight didn't make a reply right away, he was too busy being scared of the young woman.

"Your mistress asked you a question." Haru said.

"Mistress?!" Rin exclaimed.

"You're my servant now, remember?" the female knight told him. "That means you have to do whatever I say, and that includes answering my questions. Now, again, why did you hit Kokoro?"

"Haru, calm down Don't kill Rin!" Makoto yelled, seeing that the redheaded young man was about to through a type of hell no one should go through.

"How would you feel if this ass hit Ren or Ran?" Haru questioned.

"Well, I would be pissed..." the olive green haired girl admitted.

"Exactly." the ravenette said.

Not wanting to see someone die today, Makoto did the only thing she thought she could do. Which was to hook her arms under her childhood friend's and drag her away from Rin.

"Hey, let me go." Haru demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to someone I like die." the olive green haired girl said. "Plus, I don't want to see you go to jail."

"At least let me break something." the female knight requested.

"No!" Makoto yelled. "You are not allowed to break anything." she said firmly.

"Can't I at least punch him?" Haru questioned.

"No." the olive green haired replied, she's not a big fan of violence.

The ravenette pouted. "Makoto is a buzz kill." she remarked.

"Excuse me?!" Makoto shouted. Then she sighed. "Whatever, I don't care. Since you're my best friend, I don't want you to get trialed for murder."

"I wasn't going to kill him." Haru told her. "I was just going to beat him with every ounce of his life."

Before the other girl could saw anything, a certain director appeared.

"What the hell is going on her?" Chisato demanded, her arms crossed under her chest. "Why is my niece laying unconscious on the floor? And why is Haru being held back by Mako-chan?"

"W-Well..." Makoto started to say, trying to think of the right thing to say. "There was a... disagreement."

"Oh? And did this disagreement involved Rin-kun summoning his device?" the dark brown haired director questioned, pointing at the male knight.

Rin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, as his sword disappeared.

"Everyone in my office." Chisato ordered. "And no hitting Rin-kun, Haru." she said to her daughter.

"Yes, ma'am." Haru replied as her childhood friend let go of her.

"And will someone please bring Kokoro-chan along?" the woman requested.

"I got it." the ravenette said, picking up her cousin.

* * *

 _Later, in the director's office_

"Now, someone please tell me what exactly happened." Chisato demanded, sitting behind her desk and staring at the teenagers and ten year old, who had finally woken up.

"Well, some freshmen were hitting on Haru-chan and Rin-chan got angry." Nagisa started.

"So this all started with Rin-kun getting jealous." the director stated.

"I wasn't jealous!" Rin yelled.

"They were hitting on me?" Haru questioned.

"Haru, I've seen a lot of guys hit on you." Chisato told her.

"When?" the ravenette asked.

"Oh, my dear daughter, it's adorable how oblivious you are." the dark brown haired woman remarked, pushing up her glasses. "It's a good thing you're strong in combat."

"Hm?" was all Haru said, tilting her head.

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand, what happened after Rin-kun got jealous?" Chisato asked.

"I said I wasn't jealous, dammit!" Rin shouted.

The director just rolled her eyes from his denial.

"Haruka-senpai and Rin-san got into an argument." Rei told her.

"And then Koko-chan came out of a nowhere." Nagisa added.

"Then she and Haru said some more things that pissed of Rin even more." Sousuke said.

"And then he said somethings to Haru." Makoto informed.

"What kind of things?" Chisato asked.

"C-Can we discuss that later, ma'am?" the olive green haired girl requested, rubbing her arm, not wanting to repeat what the redheaded knight had said to her childhood friend.

"Very well." the director said, sensing the female knight's discomfort. "What happened after that?" she asked.

"Kokoro-chan got angry and both she and Rin summoned their devices." Makoto explained.

The dark brown haired woman sighed and motioned for them to continue.

"Then she charged at him, and he hit her on the head." the olive green haired girl said. "Next, I tried to stop Haru from trying to kill him."

"I kinda want to kill him, too." Chisato admitted. "Hitting my dear niece."

"She came at me first!" Rin declared.

"Not the point." the director stated. "Are you okay, Kokoro-chan?" she asked the little girl.

"Yes, Auntie." Kokoro replied. "Just a slight bump on the head."

"That's good." Chisato said, smiling at her. Then she looked at the redheaded young man. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Rin-kun, for hitting a little girl." she told him.

"Oh, come on!" Rin shouted.

The violet haired girl looked down at the floor, starting to feel guilty that the older boy was taking all the blame.

"It's true that I came at Onii-chan first." Kokoro admitted. "So I should take the blame, not him." she declared.

Rin was slightly taken aback that she was sticking up for him. He sighed. "No, it was my fault." he said.

"No, it's my fault." the ten year old stated.

"Just let me say it was my fault, pipsqueak." the redheaded knight told her.

"But it was my fault, hothead." Kokoro retorted.

"Wet bucket."

"Small fireworks."

"Zero feet above sea level."

"Mt. Everest."

"Broken water pillow!"

"Overheated magma!"

Chisato slammed her hand on the desk, stopping the bickering duo. "Let's just say it was both your fault." she said. "Will that make you two feel better?" she asked.

"Yes, Auntie/Yes, Director." Kokoro and Rin replied in unison, feeling her frustration.

"Good." the dark brown haired woman said, leaning back in her chair. "Now I need to think of a suitable punishment for both of you. Use of your device, whether inside or outside of school, is forbidden unless you're in a permitted area. In a normal situation, you would be suspended. However, taking into consideration that it's only Rin-kun's third day here, and Kokoro-chan isn't even a student, I don't think I can do that."

"So they both get off with a warning?" Rei questioned.

"Nope." Nagisa said.

"Kokoro-chan, for your punishment, you shall have no mackerel for three weeks." Chisato told her niece.

"What?!" the violet haired girl exclaimed in shock. "That long with no mackerel?!"

"I'm afraid so." the director said coolly.

A second later, Kokoro was sitting in a corner of woe, mourning for her three week lost of mackerel, sobbing quietly to herself.

"Getting this upset over mackerel." Sousuke commented.

"She's Haru's cousin, so it's expected." Makoto remarked.

"Now, as for Rin-kun..." Chisato started to say, looking at the redheaded knight. "I've going to let your mistress punish you."

"Say what?!" Rin yelled.

"Well, it makes sense since you're her servant now." the dark brown haired woman told him.

"Mistress and servant?" Kokoro questioned, getting out of her corner, as she wiped the last of her tears of sadness away.

"We'll explain it to you later." Sousuke told her.

"Alright, everyone back to class." Chisato said. "Except for Mako-chan and Rin-kun, both of you please stay behind, I wish to talk to you privately. Kokoro-chan, you wait outside, please."

Everyone walked out of the office and left the director and two knights alone.

"Now then, what exactly did Rin-kun say to Haru that made Kokoro-chan so angry that she attacked him?" the dark brown haired woman asked.

Makoto and Rin shuddered a bit from the woman's slightly intense stare.

"I-I kinda said somethings that were about her family." the redheaded young man admitted.

"What exactly did you say?" Chisato asked.

"I had said that the main reason she was in the academy was because she was a Nanase. And having you as the director was a plus." Rin explained.

"I see..." was all the woman said as she stood up from her chair.

Then she walked calmly over to the students. When she was in front of the male knight, she raised her hand and hit him over the head as hard as she could.

"You dumbass!" Chisato yelled.

Makoto gaped in shock that the normally calm and cool director had snapped in such a violent manner.

"D-Director, don't you think that was a bit much?" she asked meekly.

"Why did you say that to her?!" the dark brown haired woman demanded, ignoring the question.

"Mostly because I was pissed!" Rin replied, holding his hands to his head. "Is it that big of a deal?"

"You shouldn't say things you don't know the whole facts to." Chisato told him, going to sit behind her desk again. "Do you want to know the reason why what you said was so terrible?"

"If it lets me know why the Nanase women want to kill me, then yes." the redheaded young man said.

The director leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk, staring at the two students.

"Being apart of the Nanase family isn't all it's cracked up to be." she began. "Each member expects a lot out of the other. If you can't live up to the expectations of any of them, especially the head of the family, they consider you a disgrace. Some of them have a certain way of dueling that Hau doesn't agree with. Because of this, and the fact she wasn't born as a boy..." she paused for a moment, clenching her fist tightly. "Nearly all of the Nanase family treats her like she doesn't exist. And the ones who don't treat her like she's nothing but a piece of garbage."

Rin's eyes widened.

"It's been that why since we were younger." Makoto spoke up, a crestfallen expression of her face. "When they heard she was attending Hagun Academy, the Nanase family persuaded the old director and teachers to make sure she couldn't graduate. They didn't someone, who they considered a disgrace and carrying their last name, to graduate from a high ranking school."

"That's why I became the director and got rid of all the teachers that were involved." Chisato informed.

'Haru's...' Rin thought to himself. 'Been dealing with this ever she was a kid?' he mentally questioned, immediately feeling guilty about all the things he had said to her earlier in the hallway.

"I even asked a war crazy monster to help me." the director said, bringing the male student out of his thoughts.

"War crazy monster?" Rin repeated.

"You might know her as Esdeath." Chisato told him.

"You mean the same Esdeath who came from Europe and soon became known as the strongest knight in Japan?" Makoto questioned. "As well as earned the name of 'Ice Queen'?"

"Yup, the very same." the dark brown haired woman confirmed. "She became somewhat fond of Haru."

"Fond of her?" the olive green haired girl repeated.

"Unfortunately." Chisato sighed, placing one of her hands over her face. "She claims Haru is the one destined to be her partner in love."

"Eh?!" the two students exclaimed.

"I know." the director said. "I had a similar reaction. To make matters worse, she said she would help me under one condition."

"And what was that condition?" Makoto asked.

"That, when Haru was older, Esdeath would have a duel with her. And, if she won, she would date her." the director told them.

"What?!" the two knights yelled in disbelief.

"I made a deal with Satan's daughter." Chisato said more to herself, not looking happy at all about it.

"Why did you agree to something like that?!" Rin asked.

"I thought I didn't have any other choice." the dark brown haired woman retorted. "My husband and I couldn't take on the Nanase family by ourselves, they're too powerful to take on our own. But, for some reason, they seem to fear Esdeath greatly. I decided to use that to my advantage. I did what I thought was best for my daughter."

"We understand, Director." Makoto told her. "Because of what you did, Haru was able to graduate last year."

"Yes, that's true." Chisato said. Then she sighed. "Alright, you two, back to class." she ordered. "And Rin-kun..." she started to say, looking at the male knight. "You better beg Haru for forgiveness, because if I _ever_ hear you talk to her like that again, I _will_ kill you." she threatened, her tone of voice and facial expression completely serious.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Rin replied fearfully.

* * *

 _Skip to after school_

"Oh, welcome back." Haru said when she saw her roommate walk into their dorm room. "What did Mother talk to you and Makoto about?"

"Ah, actually..." Rin trailed off.

"Something wrong?" the ravenette asked.

"Well..." the male knight started to say. "Haru."

"Yes?"

"Were you..." Rin paused for a moment. "Ever treated like you never existed?" he asked.

"Huh?" was all Haru said, blinking in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry." the redheaded young man apologized. "I didn't want to ask you so bluntly, but I didn't know how else to..." he trailed off.

"I'm guessing Mother and Makoto told you about it." the female knight remarked.

"Yeah." Rin said.

"And now you want to hear my side of the story."

The young man nodded his head.

"Alright, I suppose it's better to let you know sooner rather than later." Haru stated. "It's a bit of a depressing story. Please listen to it."

"Sure."

* * *

 _Sometime later_

"I'm sure you're aware of who my father is." Haru said, sitting on a bench with his roommate and looking at the sun that was being to set.

"Yeah, Nanase Joichiro." Rin replied. "The man who became the second strongest knight in Japan and gained the title of 'Poseidon'."

"Well, as it turns out, he and my mother were originally arranged to be married." the ravenette informed.

"People still do arrange marriages in this day and age?" the redheaded young man questioned, slightly surprised.

"Yep." Haru nodded her head. "They both disagreed about the entire thing. However, after spending some time together, they came to like each other. Eventually, they fell in love, got married, and had me."

"But I'm guessing that story doesn't end with happily ever after." Rin commented.

"No, it doesn't." the young woman stated. "A few years ago, my mother told me that one of the reasons why my grandfather, from my father's side, hates me is because I was born a girl."

The male knight eye's widened slightly.

"The Nanase family have been giving birth to excellent Blazers for generations." Haru started to explain. "They're what you would call a distinguished family. Also, it's seems to be a tradition that every first born child of the family is a boy. But, apparently, I was the only the girl to be a first born in many, many years. My grandfather and everyone else thought that since I was the child of the strongest member of the Nanase family, they thought I would be some kind of prodigy. However, once they learned I was a girl, they immediately labeled me as a disgrace. Since then, all of my relatives, except for my mother, father, Kokoro, aunt from my father's side, my late uncle, who's Kokoro's father, and grandfather from my mother's side, treated me like I didn't exist. At family events, there was almost no place for me. I could..." she paused for a moment. "Hear their voices and how much fun they were having. One New Year's party, when I was younger, I just couldn't take it anymore..."

"Haru..."

* * *

 _Flashback, eleven years ago_

 _I had no where to go. I just didn't want to be there._

The six year old ravenette trudged through the harsh blowing snow that blurred her vision. The knee-length, white dress she was wearing barely did anything to shield her from the terrible coldness that spreaded throughout her entire body, her short, chin-length hair blowing in different directions. After taking a few more steps, she fell to her hands and knees, sinking into the snow. Panting heavily, all Haru saw was white, nothing but white flying everywhere.

 _By the time I noticed how bad the weather had gotten, I was lost. I was actually waiting for myself to die, since I thought no one would care. But, on the other hand, I had begun to think... It would be vexing to die like this._

The young girl tightened her fist, clenching the snow beneath her. The corners of her eyes stung when tears began to build up in them.

 _That's when he appeared in front of me._

Upon hearing the crunching of the snow, Haru looked up and saw a pair of legs. Looking up further, she saw the familiar face of her father.

 _I remember ever word he said to me then._

"Are you frustrated, Haru?" Joichiro asked his daughter. "To the fact that everyone treats you like you're a disgrace? If that's the case, hold on to that feeling. That there is proof that you haven't given up on yourself yet."

Haru said nothing as she stared up at her father, thinking about what he just told her.

* * *

"Listen, Haru." the dark haired man said as he carried his daughter on his back through the snowfall. "Don't give up saying that you're living within your means. You'll end up becoming a boring person that way. If you have the courage to not give up, you can be anything you want to be. We're living beings who went to the moon, even though we don't have wings. And, I just want you to know, even if you don't become a strong Blazer, I'll always love you and feel proud of you."

 _End flashback_

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Even though they were just words..." Haru started to say. "They really saved me." she stated, standing up. "At that moment, I decided that I wanted to become like my father. But, in order to do that, I had to become strong myself." she looked at her roommate. "Strong like him."

"And that's why you wanted to become a knight." Rin said.

"The only ones who would teach me where my mother, father, aunt, and grandfather." the ravenette told him. "Then I was accepted into Hagun Academy. But the people of the Nanase family weren't fond of the idea of a disgrace like me becoming a knight, and they pressured the school. They tried to keep me from graduating."

"Haru..." was all the redheaded young man said.

"Then, before the second semester started, Mother became the director." Haru continued. "However, I think that this type of harassment will still go on. But even if it does..." she trailed off.

"You're not going to give up." Rin stated, now standing up beside her. "Even though you end up getting severe burns." he looked at her. "Right?"

"Yeah, exactly." the female knight replied.

"You know, I had a similar feeling when I was a kid."

"Really? I can tell."

"Yeah. When I first started training to become a knight, I barely had any control over my powers." Rin explained, looking down at his hand. "I would burn myself pretty badly. Plus, I worried my mom and sister constantly. They tried to convince me to stop, but I didn't listen and continued to push myself. Because I..." he paused for a moment, clenching his hand into a fist.

"You wanted to become as strong as your father, right?" Haru questioned. "Maybe even stronger."

"Yeah." the male knight confirmed. "His goal was to become one of the most strongest knights in Japan. But that all changed when he met my mom and had me. When he died, I felt it was my job as the eldest son to pick up where he left off and complete his goal for him."

"That's something you and I have in common, Rin." the ravenette told him. "We both want to be strong like our fathers, and we aren't going to giving up on that anytime soon."

"Yeah." Rin agreed. "We're too stubborn and competitive to do that." he added, laughing slightly.

"That's true." Haru said.

"Haru..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry!" Rin apologized, bowing in front of his roommate.

"Huh?" was Haru's response, blinking in surprise.

"I'm sorry for the things I said earlier today." the redheaded young man told her. "I wouldn't have said them if I had know about what you've been going through. I understand if you won't, but please forgive me!"

The ravenette didn't say anything as she stared at her roommate, her eyes slightly wide. Then a small smile made it's way onto her face.

"Stand up straight." she told him. "You look like an idiot like that."

"I'm apologizing from the bottom of my heart, and you're insulting me?!" Rin yelled, straightening himself and glaring at her.

"You don't have to apologize." Haru said, surprising him slightly. "You didn't know."

"But, still..." the male knight trailed off.

"Well, if you really want to make it up to me, you have to buy me mackerel everyday for a month."

"Say what?"

"Think of this as your punishment, too." the young woman told him.

"Oh, yeah, that thing." Rin said more to himself. Then he sighed. "Well, I guess it's not that bad of a punishment."

"That's the spirit." Haru remarked in monotone. "It's getting late, let's go back now."

"Wait, Haru."

"What is it?"

"I just want to let you know..." the redheaded young man started to say. "That you're not alone." he declared.

"Eh?" the female knight questioned, slightly taken aback.

"I don't know what it feels like to have nearly all your family pretend like you don't exist." Rin said. "But you don't have to feel that way anymore. Because I'll be right here, by your side."

Haru didn't say anything as she just stared at him, her usually black face holding a mixed expression of shock and surprise.

"O-Of course, I'm don't mean just me!" the male knight quickly told her, his face as red as his hair. "T-There's also Makoto, Kokoro, your mother, and everyone else. I-I mostly said what I said because I'm your servant now." he told her, turning his back to her.

"I see..." was all the ravenette said.

A second later, Rin felt something warm and soft pressed against his cheek.

"Even so, I'm happy you're here with me." Haru whispered in his ear after she pulled her lips away from his cheek.

The redheaded young man's eyes widened as his face turned a bright red, placing his hand on his cheek. Quickly turning around, he saw his roommate already heading back to their dorm room.

"W-Wait a sec, Haru!" Rin called out as he went after her.

The female knight ignored him and continued to walk ahead. Raising her fist to her mouth, she brushed her lips against her knuckles.

'His cheek was warm...' Haru thought to herself, a small smile gracing her lips as a light red hue appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

 _Later that night, after dinner_

"Hey, Rin." the ravenette said as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"Yeah?" the male knight questioned as he turned his head to look at her.

He froze at what he saw. Haru was wearing one of his white, button-up shirts.

"Why the hell are you wearing my shirt?!" Rin yelled.

"All of my pajamas are unusable at the moment." the young woman told him in monotone, her face expression. "So I decided to borrow one of your shirts. You don't mind, do you?"

The young man took a moment to get a good look at his roommate. The shirt ended at her thighs and some of the buttons on it where broken so one could get a great view of her large breasts. And her long, damp hair was sticking to her exposed skin, In other words, she looked very sexy.

"N-Not at all." Rin told her, blushing heavily, as he turned his head away from her.

"That's good." Haru said as she walked over and sat next to him on the couch that was in the room and sat next to him, the towel now around her neck. "Thanks."

'What the hell?! Is she trying to seduce me?!' the male knight mentally exclaimed, blushing even harder from their close proximity, as he tried not to look at her. 'No, that can't be it. This is Haru we're talking about."

Against his will, Rin's eyes traveled down to the ravenette's exposed cleavage, which had some drops of leftover water on it. Then his gaze went down to her well-toned thighs, catching a glimpse of her black and red lacy panties.

'Am I dead?' the redheaded young man mentally questioned. 'Because this is the only way I could think of that would make Haru act this way."

"Rin..." Haru spoke up.

"I wasn't staring!" Rin denied.

"What are you talking about?" the female knight asked. 'Staring?' she thought.

"N-Nothing, nevermind." the male knight told her.

"Well, anyway, I need you to do something for me." Haru said.

"W-What is it?" Rin asked as casually as he could.

"Just stay there for a moment, please." the ravenette requested.

Before he could questioned the request, the young man soon found his roommate's head laying face up on his lap.

"What are you doing?!" Rin yelled.

"Resting my head." Haru replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Why are you doing it on my lap?!"

"Because I'm too lazy to go to my bed."

"What if I told you to get off?" the male knight questioned.

"Then, as your mistress, I order you to let me lat here." the ravenette retorted. "Remember, the loser as to be a servant who follows orders like a dog."

'Dammit, that keeps coming back to bite me in the ass.' Rin thought to himself.

"Just be happy that I'm not making you do embarrassing things in public." Haru told him.

"What kind of embarrassing things?" the redheaded questioned, a bit too afraid to ask.

"That's for me to know, and for you to possibly find out." the ravenette replied in monotone.

'Shit, that's scary.' Rin mentally remarked.

"Hey, Rin." Haru said.

"Now what?" the male knight snapped.

Not saying anything, the young woman grabbed his hand and placed it on the top of her head.

"Rub my head." she ordered.

"Uh, why?" Rin asked, quite confused at this point.

"Don't question your mistress's orders." Haru retorted.

The young man sighed. "Fine." he said, beginning to rub her head.

The ravenette 'hmmed' in contentment as she closed her eyes. Then her cat ears came out, twitching slightly.

'She's a lot like a cat.' Rin thought to himself.

As he ran his hand over her raven locks, the male knight heard a strange sound coming from his roommate.

'She is purring?' the young man mentally questioned, taken aback. 'She really is like a cat.'

"Your hand is really warm." Haru remarked, leaning her head further into his hand.

'Dammit, she's too cute.' Rin thought, blushing from her action.

Then he moved his hand from her head down to her face, stopping when it landed on her cheek.

'Her skin is really soft.' the redheaded young man mentally commented.

Haru, with her eyes still closed, nuzzled her cheek closer into his hand.

'She really is something.'

Then Rin's gaze went from her face to her chest. If the shirt were to slip, then her breasts would be completely exposed.

'Holy shit.' the male knight thought, gulping silently, as his face turned a bright shade of red. 'Dammit, I gotta stop thinking about her like this.' he mentally scolded himself.

"Is something wrong, Rin?" Haru asked, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"No, I'm fine." Rin told her, not sounding convincing.

The ravenette stared at him blankly for a moment before she sat up, dropping the towel and letting it fall to the floor, and turned around to face, her cat ears disappearing.

"Tell me what's wrong." she demanded, leaning closer to him.

"Just forget it, okay?" the redheaded young man said, trying his best to not look at her cleavage.

"You're a bad liar." Haru told him. "You're also bad at trying not to stare at my boobs." she added.

"She noticed?!" Rin mentally exclaimed in shock, his face turning as red as his hair in embarrassment.

"It's fine, don't be embarrassed." the ravenette reassured him, petting his head. "I see guys staring at them all the time, and I honestly don't understand why."

The male knight stared at her incredulously. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. 'She's _that_ unaware of her own look?'

"Yeah." Haru replied. "They're just breasts, all women have them."

'Yeah, but they're not as huge as your's.' Rin mentally retorted. "I really don't want to have this conversation with you." he told her.

"Rin..."

"What?"

"Do you like girl's breasts?" the ravenette asked bluntly with a straight face.

"What?!" the redheaded young man exclaimed, blushing heavily from her question.

"Do you like girl's breasts?" Haru repeated.

"You don't need to repeat!" Rin yelled. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you've been looking at mine this whole time." the female knight pointed out.

'I wanna die right now. I wanna disappear.' the male knight thought to himself, placing his hands over his face. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"You don't have to apologize." Haru told him. "Just answer my question."

'To reveal my sexual preference to a girl...' Rin thought to himself, removing his hands form his face. 'What kind of punishment is this?' he mentally questioned. He sighed. "I-I like them..." he admitted, his face as red as his hair. "But, not all of them."

"Oh, so you have a certain type that you like more." the ravenette stated. "Do you prefer small ones or big ones? Or perhaps medium sized ones?" she asked.

"Please stop talking." the young man requested.

"I'm just wanting to know more about you, Rin." Haru retorted. "I said that I wanted to get closer to you."

"Fine." Rin said, sighing in defeat. "I-I prefer..." he paused for a moment. "I prefer the ones of the person who I like."

"You have someone you like?" the tall young woman asked, slightly surprised.

"Y-Yeah." the redheaded knight replied.

"Oh." Haru said softly, her eyes becoming slightly downcast.

'What's with that tone of voice?' Rin mentally questioned. 'And her expression, she looks disappointed. Could it be that she's...'

"So, what's she like?" the ravnette asked.

"Why do you wanna know? Are you jealous?" the young man asked, smirking a bit.

"Hell no." Haru replied in monotone. "Don't get so full of yourself. I'm just wondering who's the pool girl that's caught your interest." she told him.

"That's hurtful." Rin remarked.

"I don't care." the female knight said bluntly.

"You're so cold." the male knight sighed.

"So, who is this girl?" Haru asked, ignoring him.

Rin thought for a moment and decided to mess with his roommate a little bit.

"Well, I've known her for a pretty long time." he began. "Although she's a little aloof, she can be really nice and kind when she wants to be. She's also very smart, incredibly strong, and she's the person I admire the most." And, to me, she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Really?" the ravenette questioned quietly. "Do I... know her?" she asked.

"You could say that." Rin replied, moving closer to her.

"I see..." was all Haru said, her bangs covering her eyes. "Well, good for you." she told him, completely unaware on who he was talking about. "I just hope she'll be able to tolerate you and your attitude." she added, standing up. "I'm going to bed." she informed. "Good-night."

'Is she mad?' the redheaded young man mentally questioned as he watched his roommate climb onto the top bunk of the beds. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." the female knight replied, laying down. "Good night. Make sure you turn off the light before you go to sleep." she told him before she turned her back to him.

Growing up in a house with two women, Rin was able to tell she was lying. Sighing a bit he stood up from the couch, flipped the light switch on the wall off, and sat down on his own bed, which was the bottom bunk.

"Hey, Haru..." the male knight started to say.

"What?" the young woman asked in monotone.

"What's bothering you?" Rin questioned.

"Just drop it already." Haru cut him off.

"But..."

"Good-night."

The young man knew that he wasn't going to get his roommate to open up. Sighing, Rin laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

As the young man slept, Haru was still awake, feeling slightly conflicted.

'Why am I feeling this way?' she mentally questioned. 'Rin has someone he likes, and he thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world. And after he said I was pretty...' while thinking, she felt an unfamiliar pain in her chest. 'I hope she treats him well.'

With those thoughts in mind, the female knight closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I'll try working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review this chapter to let me know what you think about it. Until next time.**


End file.
